First Love
by naurovhy
Summary: Na-naruto-kun ... bangunlah / kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? / AKU MENCINTAIMU HYUUGA / kebahagianmu akan menjadi kebahagiaanku Hinata / tunggulah di sepanjang keabadian Namikaze /-complete-
1. Chapter 1

First love

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Aku Namikaze Naruto, juga seorang Uzumaki Naruto .. aku punya segalanya, sahabat yang setia, orang tua yang menyayangiku, teman-teman yang yang tak akan pernah kurang, harta yang berlimpah ruah, kekuasaan yang secara pasti akan berpihak padaku, segalanya kecuali wanita. Bukan aku buruk rupa sehingga tak ada satu orang wanita pun yang tertarik padaku, bisa di bilang aku adalah pria tampan paling eksotis di negara ini. Puluhan bahkan ratusan wanita bisa aku dapatkan setiap harinya ... berlebihan? Tidak, karna itu adalah suatu kenyataan.

Tapi di antara sekian banyak itu tidak ada dia, wanita keras kepala yang bahkan tak pernah mau melirikku, dan aku mencintainya, bukan karna pertaruhan atau rasa penasaran seperti yang ada dalam pikiran kalian. Aku mencintaiya sesejatinya seorang pria yang mencinta. Semua rasa ini timbul bukan hanya dalam semalam, ini sudah berlangsung lama aku pun tak tau pastinya kapan aku mulai mencintainya. Sejak kapan irish lavendernya menggangguku, surai indgonya membuatku merindu, dan senyum kikuk itu membuatku berdebar.

Ya, dia adalah seorang Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi sorang pekerja di kerajaan bisnis Namikaze. Bukannya aku pengecut hingga tak pernah menyatakan perasaan ini padanya, ayolahh ... aku sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali, bahwa aku mencintainya, aku menginginkannya namun ia tak pernah perduli, ia mengabaikanku. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tak tertarik padaku? Aku tampan, cerdas, kaya raya, semua syarat itu aku miliki, semua syarat yang harusnya bisa membuat ia bertekuk lutut mencintaiku tapi kenyataannya tidak gadis Hyuuga itu tak sedikit pun terjerat pesonaku.

Si Teme sahabatku selalu bilang bahwa harusnya aku melupakannya, aku bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik ratusan kali dari dirinya. Hah, seolah dia bisa saja melupakan Sakura-chan, dasar teme sok tau! Haruno Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat sahabatku itu mencair, dari Sasuke yang dingin menjadi Sasuke yang hangat, dari Sasuke yang cuek menjadi Sasuke yang cerewet, segala sifat aneh si teme akan berubah jika bersama Sakura-chan. Tapi itu 2 tahun tang lalu, sejak Sakura pindah ke Denmark meneruskan kuliah kedokteranya disana, Sasuke menjadi tambah menyebalkan saja.

Oke, kembali lagi padaku dan si gadis Hyuuga menyebalkan, yang sangat kucintai kadang aku berfikir untuk menyerah, merelakannya dan mencari tambatan hati yang lain, tapi entah mengapa semua gadis cantik yang aku temui menurutku tak sebanding dengan Hinata, kepolosannya, senyum hangatnya, suaranya yang sarat akan kelembutan membuatku merindu, menggila ingin menjadikannya milikku.

Kami-sama mengapa cerita cintaku serumit ini, mengapa aku tidak menyukai Yamanaka Ino sang diva, yang jelas tergila-gila padaku, kenapa?

**-naurovhy-**

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Iruka sensei, oi Naruto?" Kiba berseru lantang

"Sudah" jawabnya acuh

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru

Pemuda Nara itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, Kiba mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, dan mendapat reaksi serupa.

Hingga akhirnya ia bad mood sendiri, kami-sama pasti membencinya karna mengiriminya sahabat seperti mereka, membuatnya menggeram dan menendang kaki meja, lalu beranjak keluar.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke bersuara "dobe, dia sudah datang" katanya menunjuk sang gadis pujaan tunggal Namikaze itu

"Hn" Naruto tetap acuh

Melihat reaksi yang sangat aneh itu Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, tak menyangka jika sahabatnya akan mengacuhkan gadis itu, Shikamaru pun memperlihatkan reaksi yang sama sangat aneh Naruto tidak bertindak apapun saat melihat Hinata

Kiba kembali masuk ke kelas membawa sekotak egg roll di tangannya, lalu di belakangnya terlihat Iruka yang memandangi pemuda Inuzuka itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan pada anak pemilik sekolah ini? Melarangnya? Silahkan saja dan terima surat pemecatanmu besok pagi.

*bruukk bruukk* Iruka menghentakan hukunya pada meja kerjanya "baiklah anak-anak kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini, kumpulkan tugas rumah kalian"

.

.

"Ikut denganku" kataku menarik tangannya

"Ap ... lepaskan" ia berontak

"Ck, sebentar aku tidak akan menculikmu" kataku, walau sebenarnya itu yang ingin aku lakukan

"Apa yang igin kau bicarakan Namikaze?" Perkataannya menyakitkan, selalu meyakitkan tak bisakah kau memanggil nama kecilku Hinata, tak bisakah?

"Besok jam 2 siang aku menunggumu di Konoha land" kataku menelan rasa sakit itu

"Aku tidak mau" jawabnya ketus

"Ck, hanya bermain sebentar"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau Namikaze" lalu ia beranjak pergi, aku menahannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya

"Kenapa keu selalu menolakku, aku harus mengatakan berapa kali jika aku mencintaimu? AKU MENCINTAIMU HYUUGA" teriakku

"Kau menyakitiku" ucapnya sengit masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku

Aku menahannya, mengempaskan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakang kami, menghimpit kedua bahu kecilnya dengan tanganku, menatap lurus lavendernya, menahan segala emosi yang selalu muncul saat ia menolakku, lagi dan lagi

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menyukaiku Hinata?" Ucapku geram

"Kau itu kasar, mahluk paling kasar yang pernah aku temui, kau berteriak bahwa kau mencintaiku tapi kau malah menyakitiku, lalu dimana letak rasa cintamu?"

Aku diam, siapa yang sebenarnya buta di antara kita? Apakah kau tak pernah bisa melihat semua perasaan ku Hinata?

"Sekarang lepaskan aku" katanya dingin

"Aku akan menunggumu besok jam 2 siang di Konoha land" kataku pada akhirnya melepaskan himpitanku pada bahunya

"Tunggulah di sepanjang keabadian, karna aku tidak akan datang Namikaze" lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku

Kini tubuhku yang menghempas kedinding merosot perlahan, sapphireku memburam, bahuku bergetar "aku akan menunggumu Hinata, walaupun itu berarti sepanjang keabadian" janjiku pada diri sendiri.

.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Kiba saat melihat sahabat blondenya ini bersiap-siap di hari libur seperti ini

"Kencan" jawab Naruto riang

"Dengan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hinata tentu saja, siapa lagi"

"Haa?" Reaksi Kiba terkejut

Mendengarnya Shikamaru sampai bangun dari tidurnya, menatap lurus sahabat blondenya itu "kau bercanda Naruto?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Katanya "sudah ya, aku pergi jaa~"

Melihat kepergian sahabatnya membuat pemuda Inuzuka ini antusias ia berlari mengikuti langkah Naruto, tapi tak sempat karna pemuda Namikaze itu sudah memasuki mobilnya

-Konoha Land-

"Masih jam 1.30" pikir Naruto "setengah jam lagi Hinata pasti datang" kembali ia meyakinkan diri sendiri "jika aku disini ia tak akan bisa melihatku"

Lalu Naruto beranjak untuk duduk pada sebuah bangku taman yang ada di dekat pintu masuk, suapaya Hinata mudah menemukannya, itu pikirnya.

Satu jam berlalu, 'mungkin ia terjebak macet', 2 jam 'apa dia ada urusan mendadak?' 3jam, 4 jam ...

8.00 pm, Naruto menatap sendu arlojinya, sapphire menatap langit malam sapphirenya melihat butiran air mulai berjatuhan ... namun ia akan tetap menuggu Hinata.

.

"Kau benar tak akan menemuinya Hinata?"

"Nii-san"

"Orang bodoh sepertinya pasti akan menunggumu terus menerus"

"Biar saja, aku sudah mengatakan tak akan datang, jika ia tetap bersikeras itu sudah resikonya"

Neji manatap sepupunya itu, semenjak kematian ibunya gadis manis ini menjadi sangat diam dan tertutup, mengacuhkan semua orang

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat ini sudah larut" ucap Neji lalu meninggalkan kamar itu

Hinata menatap jam di dinding kamar tidurnya 10.30 malam ...

'Apa lelaki keras kepala itu maaih menunggu di sana?'

Sebenarnya Hinata bukannya tidak tersentuh pada segala hal yang dilakukan oleh tunggal Namikaze-Uzumaki itu, hanya saja Hinata percaya bahwa cinta hànya untuk orang-orang bodoh, hanya untuk orang-orang lemah. Kaa-sannya adalah bukti nyata terlalu mencintai Otou-sannya hingga menjadi wanita bodoh melakukan segalanya, mencintai ayahnya yang gila kerja, mencintai lelaki yang menelantarkannya bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Dan ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa tak akan pernah ada cinta dalam kehidupannya, tak akan membiarkan benteng pelindungnya porakporanda bahkan oleh pesona sang mentari yang menyilaukan.

.

5.30 pagi Naruto tetap duduk tenang pada kursi taman itu, tapi seorang ibu mufa menghampirinya, menanyakan keberadaannya sepagi ini di taman sendirian

"Kau sedang apa nak?"

"..."

"Nak?" Wanita itu menggoyang tubuh Naruto

"Ahh, Oba-san aku sedang menunggu kekasihku"

"Sepagi ini?" Tanyanya sangsi

Naruto tersadar ini sudah pagi, ia sudah menunggu semalaman di temani hujan yang sangat setia menunggu pujaan hati yang entah sadar di tunggu atau tidak?

"Ahh .. aku ..." *brukk* Naruto pingsan saat ia mencoba bangkit dari kursi itu

*dip dip* Naruto mengejapkan sapphirenya ini kamarnya, kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Bukan ia tadi di taman? Siapa yang membawanya kesini?

"Naruto-kun?"

"Kaa-san?" Aku seperti sedang bermimpi

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" Kushina membelai surai blonde putranya

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Sasuke-kun yang membawamu kemari, ia bilang kau pingsan"

Naruto diam mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin ...

"Sudah tak perlu di ingat, yang penting kau sudah berada disini"

"Iya kaa-san"

"Ya sudah, kau istirahatlah dulu, nanti kaa-san siapkan makanan"

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan menggangguk membenamkan lagi tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

**-naurovhy-**

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau pucat sekali?" Tanya Ino merangkul lenganku

"Aku tak apa Ino" jawab ku sekenanya

"Naruto kau masuk?" Tanya Kiba heran, 'memang kenapa jika aku masuk?' Pikirku heran

"Kau sudah lebih baik dobe?"

"Hm .." aku menggangguk menanggapi peetanyaan kedua sahabatku

Aku melewatinya, gadis Hyuuga yang kutunggu semalaman yang bahkan menggubris semua pengorbananku

Pelajaran dari Azuma sensei terasa bagai neraka untukku, tak ada satupu kalimatnya yang mengena di otakku, kepalaku pening, mataku berkunang-kunang, tubuhku menggigil walaupun cuaca cukup cerah diluar sana.

"Namikaze-san" Asuma sensei memanggilku

"Ya sensei?"

"Kau sakit? Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan" perintahnya "Hyuuga-san, kau sebagai penagung jawab kelas antarlah Namikaze-san ke ruang kesehatan"

"Baik sensei" jawab gadis itu membungkuk lalu ia berjalan menghampiriku, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungguh aku tak ingin ia melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini, lemah tak berdaya seperti bukan lelaki saja umpatku dalam hati.

Kami berjalan beriringan, aku terus mencoba memfokuskan penglihatanku, supaya tidak terjatuh dan menambah kesan buruk pada gadis yang aku cintai ini, tapi mataku benar-benar berkunang-kunang sekilas aku melihat ruangan bertuliskan UKS. Itu adalah ruangan yang aku tuju, Kami semoga aku segera sampai.

Hinata mendorong pintu geser itu dan pertahanan diriku hilang, kakiku tak sanggup menopang tubuhku sesaat aku mendengar ia menyerukan namaku, tunggu namaku bukan nama keluargaku!

*brukkk*

"Namikaze?" Aku sangat kaget melihat pria besar ini jatuh di sampingku, aku mencoba menahan tubuhnya namun sulit melihat perbedaan ukuran tubuh kami, mencoba menangkapnya dan malah ikut terjatuh bersamanya

"Namikaze? -aku menggoncang tubuhnya- sadarlah ini tidak lucu" ia tetap tidak menjawab, Kami-sama tubuhnya sangat panas

"Naruto, hey buka matamu" aku kembali mengguncang tubuhnya, melihat sekeliling mencari seseorang untuk membantuku membawanya ke dalam, namun nihil ini masih jam pelajaran, tak mungkin ada siswa yang berkeliaran.

Terpaksa, menggerahkan segala tenagaku mengangkat tubuh jangkungnya ke dalam, 'kemana Shizune-san' batinku, saat aku mendekapnya erat aku baru sadar betapa besar tubuh pria ini, tubuhnya beraroma citrus yang menggoda terlarut dengan itu hingga

*dukk* "ittai" pekikku saat lututku membentur meja kerja Shizune-san.

Aku berhasil membaringkan tubuh itu di kasur, menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengambil kompres dan menaruhnya di kening pemuda keras kepala ini, aku mencari-cari obat penurun panas di lemari obat-obatan sekaligus mencari obat merah untuk lututku.

Aku berniat untuk kembali kekelas, namun tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian, lavenderku meneliti wajahnya, tampan kenapa Kami menciptakan pemuda setampan ini? Baik, perhatian, melakukan segala hal untukknya,

"Kenapa kau ciptakan dewa seperti ini untuk menggodaku?" Ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, irishnya berwarna biru, bagaikan ada seniman yang mencelupkan kuas berlapis berlian sapphire di matanya, rambutnya berwarna kuning, blonde sebutan itu sangat cocok untuknya, Hinata tersenyum sendiri mengingat gagasan itu. Ada tiga goresan tipis di kedua pipinya, cukup membuatnya menjadi sedikit berandalan, sedikit pemberontak, dan luar biasa tampan.

Hinata terus memandanginya, memandangi wajah pemuda yang entah sadar atau tidak mengisi setiap relung hatinya, terlalu terhanyut hingga tak sadar seaeorang memperhatikan semua tingkahnya dari luar, memperhatikan dan melakukan hal yang ia rasa perlu untuk membuat sahabatnya itu bersorak saat ia sadar nanti.

.

*sreekk*

Shizune memasuki ruang kerjanya, mendiskusikan berbagai hal dengan kepala sekolah cerewet itu membuatnya sangat lelah, namun kejutan menyambutnya saat ia mendudukan diri pada kursinya

Pemuda eksentrik bersurai blonde, dan gadis pemalu bersurai indigo. Pasangan yang sangat populer di sekolah ini, mengerutkan kening mendapati keanehan itu, ia menguncang tubuh Hinata pelan

"Hinata-chan?" Sapanya

Perlahan gadis itu membuka lavendernya "Shizune-san" sapanya kaget

"Kau sedang apa Hinata-chan? Kenapa tertidur disini?"

"Aku tadi mengantar Namikaze-san kemari ia sepertinya demam, maaf aku ketiduran aku sudah mengompresnya dan memberinya obat penurun panas"

Aku mengangguk menanggapi penjelasannya "Kau menungguinya?" Godaku

"Ti-tidak -wajahnya bersemu merah, manis sekali pikirku- aku ingin meninggalkannya, tapi ku pikir aku harus menunggu Shizune-san dahulu"

"Ya ya, tadi aku ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah, maaf ya membuatmu menunggu, sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelas, dan terima kasih sudah membantu Hinata-chan" kataku tersenyum padanya

"Sama-sama Shizune-san, kalau begitu aku pergi" katanya membungkuk

Setelah kepergian gadis hyuuga itu aku menatap pemuda blonde yang masih tertidur lelap, menusuk-nusuk pipinya mencoba membangunkannya, ia menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya membuatku semkin giat menjahilinya, menutup hidungnya dan membuat pemuda blonde itu mendapatkan kesadarannya 100%.

"Shizune-nee, kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, terduduk menatapku

"Kenapa? Ini ruang kerjaku Naruto"

"Mana Hinata?" Tanyanya antusias

"Dia sudah kembali kekelas" mendengar jawaban itu pemuda blonde itu kembali tertidur di kasurnya

"Beberapa menit yang lalu" tambahku

"Haaa?"

"Makanya kau jangan terlalu banyak tidur, sehingga tidak sadar dia menungguimu dari tadi" ia kembali duduk, lebih antusias dari sebelumnya

"Hinata? Dia menungguiku? Benar? Benar dia menungguiku? Kau tidak berbohong Shizune-nee?"

Aku hanya menggangguk menanggapi semua pertanyaannya

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang dia sudah kembali ke kelas, aku membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas, lalu membangunkanmu tuan Namikaze"

"Ggaahhh, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih dulu?! Tunggu maksud nee-san dia dan aku tertidur bersama? Disini? Karna dia menungguiku?"

"Iya, iya, dan iya, kau itu berisik sekali Naruto sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu"

Aku kembali berjalan ke mejaku, aneh kenapa pemuda itu diam saja ...

"Itu tidak mungkin, -jawabnya lirih- ia tak mungkin menungguku, sudahlah jangan menghiburku Shizune-nee" katanya lesu

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Sudahlah aku kembali ke kelas saja" katanya berjalan gontai menuju pintu dan menggesernya

"Hey tunggu, kau tidak percaya padaku?" Teriak Shizune namun tak di dengar tunggal Namikaze itu karna ia telah pergi.

.

Tak kembali kekelas, ia mengabiskan sisa waktunya di atap sekolah ...

"Bolos dobe?"

Menyadari suara siapa itu, ia tetap menatap lurus pada lapangan sekolahnya

"Aku punya barang bagus, kau mau lihat?" Sasuke kembali bersuara

"Aku tak berminat"

"Sungguh?" Sasuke menyangsikan pendapat itu

"Berhenti menggangguku teme, aku ingin sendiri"

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, aku hapus saja foto kalian ini"

Menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar kata kalian yang di gunakan sahabat ravennya, menoleh dan menyesal tidak melakukannya dari tadi.

Sasuke sedang mengacungkan kameranya, bukan kamera itu yang menarik perhatian Naruto, melainkan moment yang berhasil di abadikan di dalamnya, fotonya yang sedang berbaring di ruang UKS dan gadis Hyuuga itu berada di sampingnya, lebih hebatnya lagi, Hinata sedang membelai surai pirangnya.

Berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki dan berlari meraih kamera itu ...

"Ckckck, tidak semudah itu dobe-chan, -Sasuke menyeringai- karna tadi kau bilang tak berminat aku batal memberikannya padamu secara cuma-cuma"

"Arrgghh, cepat katakan apa maumu teme"

Oke ikan sudah memakan umpannya, pikir Sasuke "vidio game yang kau tunjukan minggu lalu"

"Itu, tousanku baru membelikannya beberapa hari lalu" Naruto menggerutu,

"Atau foto langka ini?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai

"Sialan, -geram Naruto, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum- ambil apa yang kau mau, dan cepat berikan foto itu"

"Sepakat" kata Sasuke melemparkan kamera itu

Naruto menangkapnya dan mulai menggila, dari tertawa sendiri, menggaruk pipinya, tersenyum, menjauh dekatkan kamera itu, sementara Sasuke hanya bergumam "bodoh" menanggapi kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Hey, aku dengar" kata Naruto "but, sankyuu Sasuke-kun~" Naruto memeluk Sasuke

"Yaik, menjauh dariku dobe, kau menjijikan"

Tak memperdulikannya, Naruto tetap memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Tbc ...

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

First love

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Gambar itu sudah berubah menjadi poster, Namikaze muda itu merubahnya menjadi seukuran spanduk dan terpapang jelas di kamarnya, hartanya yang lebih berharga dari game video yang ia minta selama dua bulan kepada ayahnya dan kini sudah berpindah tangan kepemilikannya kepada sang tuan muda Uchiha.

Tak pernah bosan Naruto terus memandangi foto tersebut, tersenyum mengingat gadis indigo pujaan hatinya, ah andai saja ia mengingat peristiwa istimewa itu ...

Pagi ini matahari bersinar sangat terang, tersenyum pada semua orang membuat para gadis bersemu dan para pemuda menjadi kikuk.

"Ohayou minna" sapanya di depan kelas "ehh, Kiba mana teme dan Shika?" Tanyanya saat tak menemukan dua sahabatnya

"Rapat" jawab Kiba

"Oh..." ya si pemuda raven adalah wakil ketua dan si rusa itu adalah ketua senat

"Memangnya akan ada acara apa?" Tanta Naruto mencomot sarapan Kiba

"Kemping dua minggu lagi" jawab Kiba singkat

"Kau kenapa?" Menyadari nada bosan pada suara sahabatnya

"Tidak ada"

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, kecuali masalah wanita mungkin hehehe"

"Karna itulah tak ada gunanya bercerita padamu" jawab Kiba

"Woooo ... jadi benar masalah wanita? Siapa? Kau tidak pernah cerita"

"Aku tidak heboh sepertimu Naruto"

"Aarrghh ... cepat katakan siapa?"

"Tidak penting, lagi pula semuanya sudah tidak berguna"

Naruto menatapnya serius "katakanlah, aku pasti membantumu kawan" tangan Naruto menepuk bahu kekar Kiba

"Dia menyukai pria lain"

Hening ... tak ada dari mereka yang berbicara

"Kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"Ya, dan dia bilang maaf, karna dia telah menyukai orang lain"

Suatu kenyataan yang aneh, mereka berempat adalah pria paling tampan di universitas ini, mereka paling populer dan juga kaya raya, namun entah mengapa? Kisah percintaan yang dialami para pemuda idola ini sangatlah buruk, Naruto yang selalu di tolak oleh Hinata, Sasuke yang di tinggalkan oleh Sakura, dan kini Kiba yang mencintai gadis yang hatinya telah tertambat pada pemuda lain.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Well, ya pertama kau bisa memberitahuku siapa gadis itu?"

Kiba menatapnya lama, "bangku nomer dua pojok kiri" ucapnya, Naruto mengikuti petunjuk itu dan menemukan seorang gadis bersurai coklat, bercepol dua dia kan ..

"Ten ten?" Ucap Naruto sangsi

Kiba hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tak habis pikir apa yang Kiba lihat dari gadis pertukaran pelajar itu, dia biasa-biasa saja tak ada yang istimewa, lalu apa yang membuat sahabatnya sampai seperti ini?

Menatap sendu sahabatnya, namun tak mampu berbuat apapun tidak dengan kehidupan cintanya yang sama memprihatinkan, yang bisa Naruto berikan sekarang adalah semangat

"Kau tau siapa pemuda yang di sukainya?"

"Hyuuga Neji" jawab Kiba

"Neji, maksudmu Neji ketua klub Jodo?"

"Memangnya ada Neji yang lain?" Jawab Kiba sinis

"Woo.. tenang-tenang, aku kan hanya bertanya"

Kiba hanya menatap sahabatnya malas, lalu matanya beralih pada si gadis bercepol .. nyuuutt hatinya kembali merasakan sakit, gadis itu menolaknya, menolak Inuzuka Kiba.

.

"Aku tak akan ikut" kata Hinata

"Eh, kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka alam bebas" bohong, suatu kebohongan yang sekali lagi Hinata ungkapkan pada Sahabatnya Tenten. Karna melebihi apapun ia sangat menyukai alam bebas

"Tapi kan ini acara terakhir kita sebelum kita libur panjang Hinata ?"

"Tak ada bedanya untukku" kata Hinata tersenyum pada sahabatnya "lalu kau akan ikut?"

"Emm ... apakah kakak mu akan ikut Hinata?" Tanya Tenten malu-malu

Hinata tersenyum pada sahabatnya, bagaimanapun Tenten menyembunyikannya ia dapat melihat bahwa sahabatnya itu menaruh hati pada kakak sepupunya, mencintainyanya. Namun gadis cantik ini tak pernah mau mengaku membuat Hinata ingin tertawa mengingatnya

"Neji-nii? Entahlah aku tak tau Tenten, mungkin tidak" Hinata memancing

"Souka" raut gadis itu berubah murung

Tak lama beraselang Kurenai sensei memasuki ruangan memulai pelajaran hari itu.

**-naurovhy-**

"Kau yakin teme?" Tanya Naruto

"hn"

"Tapi bukankah ini wajib?" Naruto masih berusaha

"Kau bisa komplain pada ketua senat, lalu ajukan pada anak pemilik sekolah itu" katanya masih acuh

"Eh .. Shika -Naruto menggoyangkan badan Shikamaru- ayo bangun dulu"

"..." tidak ada respon, membuat tunggal Namikaze ini naik pitam, ia menarik-narik kuncir Shikamaru, membuat Sasuke mendelikan onixnya, dan Kiba berudaha keras menahan tawa

"Arrgghh .. kau itu mengganggu sekali Naruto" kata Shikamaru setelah bangun

"Hehehe -Naruto tersenyum tak bersalah- Shika bukankah acara itu wajib?"

"Apa?"

"Acara kemping itu"

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya, "itu sukarela" lalu bersiap melanjutkan tidurnya

"Eh, kenapa tidak di wajibkan saja?" Naruto kembali mengganggu Shika, kini ia menarik kerah belakang kemejanya

"Terserah, jadikan itu wajib dan berhenti mengganguku" lalu ia beranjak, mencari jarak aman dari gangguan si siluman rubah

Lalu Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke, sadar akan menjadi objek gangguan Naruto selanjutnya Sasuke langsung berkata ..

"Itu hal mudah, kau hanya perlu persetujuan anak kepala sekolah" kata Sasuke menatap Kiba yang kini duduk di depan jendela kelas mereka

"Kiba" sapa Naruto

"Hn"

"Bisakah kau minta tolong pada Tousanmu untuk menjadikan acara kemping minggu depan menjadi acara yang wajib diikuti?"

"Kenapa?" Pandangannya tetap terfokus pada objek di pinggir lapangan

"Hinata tak akan ikut jika acara itu hanya sukarela"

"..." tak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya, Naruto mencari apa yang menyita perhatian bungsu Inuzuka itu, dan walla ... adalah sosok sang gadis pujaan yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan

"Apa yang dilaukannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, mungkin menunggu Neji" jawab Kiba acuh

Memutar otaknya lalu Naruto berkata "Kiba, coba kau fikir, jika Hinata tak ikut maka bisa dipastikan Tenten juga tak akan ikut, tapi jika acara ini di wajibkan sudah pasti mereka berdua akan ikut kan?" Pancing Naruto

"Dan Neji juga pasti ikut kan?"

"Ya, tapi dia itu tidak satu fakultas dengan kita, mereka pasti punya acara sendiri"

"..." diam Kiba mempertimbangkan saran Naruto lalu seolah mendapatkan 1 karung emas ia menoleh dan tersenyum senang, "aku tak pernah menyangka kau jenius Kitsune"

"Sial, jangan memanggilku seperti itu inu"

"Haha, baiklah nanti aku kan bicara pada Tousan ku"

.

Keesokan harinya ...

"Hinata, kau sudah lihat papan pengumuman? Acara kemping minggu depan diwajibkan" jelas Tenten antusias

"Apa? Bukankah itu sukarela?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya surat edaran baru"

"Ini pasti perbuatan dia"

"Siapa?"

"Namikaze itu"

Tenten tertawa mendengarnya, "kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Karna dia mengancamku, memastikan bahwa aku pasti akan ikut acara itu"

"Hehe, kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja Hinata, kurasa dia serius denganmu?"

Hinata menatap sahàbanya

"Dia mengejarmu sejak SMA, dan kurasa dia cukup baik"

"Aku tidak mencintainya?"

"Kenapa? Apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai?"

"Tidak, cinta itu hanya untuk orang-orang lemah, orang-orang bodoh" mendengar jawaban itu Tenten menatapnya intens

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata, risih dengan tatapan sahabatnya

"Aku selalu merasa kau tidaklah seperti ini dulu? Apa yang membuatmu berubah? Aku ini sahabatmu Hinata, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku"

"...mungkin suatu saat aku akan menceritakannya, tapi tidak sekarang"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji"

"Baik, dan kau juga harus menceritakan rahasia mu padaku"

"Rahasia apa?"

"Ohh, jangan coba membohongiku, kau dan tuan muda Inuzuka itu dan juga..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Dan juga ...?"

"Neji niisan" mendengar nama itu di kumandangan oleh Hinata membuat wajah Tenten merah padam

"Lihat wajahmu merona" goda Hinata

"Ti-tidak" jawabnya terbata

Hinata terus menggoda sahabatnya itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menguap ke permukaan karna pertanyaan Tenten.

.

"Nona Hyuuga" suara itu, berat, dalam, suara yang sangat familier. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak berbalik

"Apa kau sudah melihat papan pengumuman?"

"Berhentilah menjadi kekanakan Namikaze"

"Aku?" Tanya Naruto Sangsi

Hinata berbalik, menatapnya lama ..

"Jika kau melihatku seperti itu, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku Hinata" seringai Naruto

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat jelas?"

"Segala hal itu bisa berubah"

"Di neraka pun aku tidak sudi"

"Kalau begitu akan ku pastikan jika kau berada di surga saat kau mengakui cintamu padaku" tersengal dengan jawaban Naruto, Hinata akhirnya berkata ..

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, lakukanlah apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi jangan pernah melibatkan aku didalamnya" ucap Hinata sopan

"Shhh, itu akan sulit karna melebihi apapun kau lah yang paling kuinginkan"

"Ada begitu banyak wanita cantik disini, kenapa kau harus menggangguku?"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu"

"Aku merasa ya! Dan sangat"

"Apakah dengan mencintaimu aku menganggumu?" Kini ekspresi Naruto berubah serius, tak habis fikir kenapa Hinata tak pernah melihat sedikutpun sisi baik dalam dirinya.

"..."

"Apakah kau tak pernah melihat sedikitpun ketulusanku Hinata? Apakah di matamu ini aku seorang pengganggu?" Sapphire Naruto menatap lurus pada lavender Hinata

'Tidak, kau bukan penggangu hanya saja kau akan menghancurkan pertahananku jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini padaku' Hinata ingin berkata seperti itu, namun yang terucap adalah "jika kau tidak ingin aku melihatmu seperti itu, maka berhentilah menggangguku"

Hatinya terisris mendengar pengakuan Hinata

"5 tahun aku mengejarmu, tak kusangka kau menganggapku serendah itu -sapphirenya memburam- seperti orang bodoh saja aku ini" Naruto tersenyum pahit

Hinata hanya menatap segala ekspresi yang tersirat dalam paras tampan itu, menyesal dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

Naruto terdiam, menatap Hinata dalam menjelajah warna mutiara pada irish gadis itu, lalu ia tersenyum puas, melangkah maju dan mengecup pipi sang sulung Hyuuga membuat gadis itu memekik kaget.

"Apa yang ka ..." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, perkataannya dipotong oleh Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya santai

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa ..."

"Sangat mencintaimu -kembali Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata- tapi mulai sekarang aku akan membuang rasa itu, ini terakhir kalinya aku mengucapkannya padamu, ingat-ingatlah Hyuuga-dono" lalu Naruto membungkuk hormat, meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku

.

"Naruto kau harus membantuku membuat tendanya" teriak Kiba

"Baiklah-baiklah" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya

"Kiba kau itu mengganggu saja" teriak Ino yang ditinggalkan Naruto

Kiba hanya menjulurkan lidahnya menanggapi teriakan itu, membuat Ino menyerukan sumpah serapahnya

Saat mereka tengah membuat tenda sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan para pemuda itu

"Ano .. em, Inuzuka-san bisa aku pinjam pisau ini? Kelompok kami lupa membawanya" Tenten bertanya padanya, membuat bungsu Inuzuka itu salah tingkah

"Eh, ya .. em pakailah" katanya

"Arigato, aku akan segera mengembalikannya"

"Ya"

Hari ini adalah hari pertama diadakan kemping tersebut, dan mereka akan menetap selama seminggu, tentu saja di bawah pengawasan ketat sang guru.

"Naruto-kun bisa bantu aku, aku kesulitan membangun tenda" kata Ino manja pada Naruto

"Hey Ino, kau tidak lihat Naruto itu sedang membangun tenda kami juga" kata Kiba

"Tapi kan kalian berempat dan semuanya laki-laki, sedangkan kami semuanya wanita"

"Berempat? Kau tidak lihat dua manusia itu tak membantu sama sekali?" Kiba menunjuk pada Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur dan Sasuke yang asik membaca buku

"Kalau begitu kau panggil saja mereka"

"Kau panggil saja mereka -tiru Kiba sambil mencibir- kenapa tidak kau saja yang memanggil mereka?"

Jengah dengan pertengkaran dua orang itu Naruto buka suara ...

"Sudahlah, nanti aku akan membantu begitu ini selesai" kata Naruto pada Ino

"Baiklah, arigato nee Naruto-kun"

"Ya"

"Kau berpacaran dengan model itu?" Selidik Kiba

"Tidak"

"Tapi kau perhatian sekali padanya, biasanya kau selalu mengacuhkannya?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak Kiba"

Tidak menjawb Kiba melayangkan pandangan curiga pada Naruto, merasa di perhatikan Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan beranjak mendekati Kiba ..

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu sayang, hatiku hanya milikmu" kata Naruto menggenggam tangan Kiba

"Menjauh dariku Naruto" Kiba bergidik ngeri

"Kenapa? Kau mencampakanku hanya karna aku baik pada wanita itu?"

"Kau gila dasar rubah pirang" Kiba menghantam kepala Naruto dengan tongkat yang dibawanya

"Ittai, dasar anjing sial, kau tidak bisa di ajak bercanda?" Naruto menggusap kepalanya yang berdenyut

"Rasakan! Hahahhaa" Kiba tertawa lepas dan berlari menghindari Naruto yang hendak memukulnya, terus tertawa tanpa melihat jalan hingga akhirnya terjatuh karna kakinya tersandung sebuah ransel

"Awwww" pekiknya,

"Hahahahahhaaa, dasar bodoh" melihatnya Naruto tertawa memegangi perutnya

"Apa yang mereka berdua itu lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Entah, yang jelas mereka itu sangat berisik" kata Shikamaru

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, Naruto dan kelompok yang lain sudah selesai membangun tendanya kini para pemuda itu berdebat siapa yang akan mencari kayu bakar untuk mereka memasak nanti

"Teme kau yang harus pergi" tuding Naruto

"Benar kau dan Shika yang harus mencarinya di hutan" Kiba menambahkan

"Aku sibuk, aku dan Kakashi sensei akan mendiskusikan rencana acara kita selama disini" kata Sasuke mengenakan mantelnya "suruh saja rusa itu" kata Sasuke

"Baiklah, kau -Naruto menunjuk Kiba- dan Shika yang akan pergi"

"Eh, aku? Aku kan sudah membangun tenda seharian, lagi pula kakiku masih bengkak akibat jatuh tadi"

"Sudah ayo berangkat Naruto" ajak Shikamaru

"Lihat, Shika saja mengajakmu" seringai Sasuke

"Diam kau teme"

"Hati-hati ya anata" goda Kiba, mendengarnya Naruto melemparkan sarungtangannya tepat pada wajah Kiba

.

"Tumben kau mau repot-repot" tanya Naruto mendapati sahabatnya yang lebih mengutamakan tidur di banding makan ini mau bersusah ria mencari kayu bakar

"Aku hanya bosan"

"Bagaimana kau tidak bosan, kerjamu hanya tidur saja" ejek Naruto

Shika hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek

.

"Hinata kau yakin?"

"Iya, tenang saja kau bantu saja Karin disini, nanti aku yang akan mencari kayu bakar"

"Aku ikut" kata Ino

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat"

Lalu dua gadis cantik itu menelusuri pinggir hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar, sesekali Ino mencuri pandang pada Hinata, 'apa yang dilihat Naruto-kun dari gadis ini?' Pikirnya. Aku jauh lebih cantik, lebih kaya dibandingkan gadis Hyuuga ini

"Ino-san kurasa ini sudah cukup" kata Hinata

"Eh, iya Hinata-chan pnggil saja aku Ino, tak perlu terlalu formal"

"Baiklah Ino-chan"

"Hinata, kakakmu tak ikut acara ini?"

"Nejii nii? Dia tidak ikut, ada turnamen antar provinsi"

"Ohhh"

"Ino ... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu katakanlah"

"Kau berpacaran dengan Nmikaze-san?"

"Naruto-kun? Tidak, dia kan tidak menyukaiku"

"Eh"

"Kenapa? Ku tau gdis yang disukainya itu kamu Hinata"

Sang Hyuuga terdiam, sadar telah membawa topik yang salah dalam pembicaraannya kali ini

"Ehm, Hinata-chan tak usah merasa tak enak padaku, aku memang menyukainya tapi bukan berarti dia harus menyukaiku, aku ini orang yang sportif, aku tak akan membenci atau memusuhimu hanya karna kau rivalku dalam urusan cinta"

Hinata tersenyum lega, berayukur karna sang diva pirang ini gadis yang sangat baik.

"Aku rasa kau cocok dengan Namikaze-san, kalian kan sama-sma berambut kuning"

"Eh -aquamarine Ino membulat- ehehe iya ya, aku baru sadar" katanya membelai surai panjangnya

Tiba-tiba ..

"Aaahhhhhhh" Ino memekik kaki jenjangnya terperngkap pada sebuah lubang kecil entah apa, mungkin jebakan penduduk sekitr untuk memburu hewan liar

"Ino kau tak apa?" Hinata bertanya panik

"Adduuhhh, kakiku sakit sekali Hinata" Hinata membantunya keluar dari lubang kecil itu, dan benar saja kaki Ino berdarah dan lukanya cukup dalam, tanp pikir panjang Hinata membelitkan syalnya pada kaki Ino.

"Bagimana kau bisa berjalan?"

Ino hanya menggeleng pasrah seraya meringis kecil

"Baiklah kau tunggu saja disini jangan kemana-mana, aku akan mencari bantuan"

Ino menahan tangan Hinat saat gadis itu hendak pergi "kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja, aku akan segera kembali"

Hinata berlari dan berlari sambil menyerukan pertolongan, hingga ia menemukan seorang orang pemuda yang tengah mencari kayu bakar sepertinya, Hinata menghampiri pemuda itu

.

"Kau dengar itu Shika?"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang meminta tolong"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Naruto"

"Tidak, aku jelas-jelas mendengarnya"

Shikamaru menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba menangkap apa yang sahabatnya dengar, suara itu samar tapi Shikamaru juga mendengarnya.

Mereka terus berjaln kesumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis pirang terduduk memegangi kakinya

"Ino kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Hiks hiks .. aku terjatuh Naruto-kun" Sapphire Naruto menelusuri kaki gadis itu mendapati sebuah syal melingkar di kakinya

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Shika

"Tidak" mendengar jawaban itu Shikamaru langsung membungkuk dan memindahkan Ino ke belakang punggungnya

"Ayo Naruto" ajaknya

"Tunggu aku harus tetap disini" kata Ino

"Untuk apa?"

"Hinata akan mencariku jika aku pergi"

"Hinata?" Ulang Naruto sangsi

"Ya, aku bersamanya tadi dan dia sedang mencari bantuan"

"Maksudmu ia masuk kedalam hutan?"

"Aku tak tau pasti, sepertinya iya"

Mendengarnya Naruto mengumpat pelan

"Baiklah, Naruto kau susul Hinata kesana aku akan membawa Ino ketenda"

"Baiklah"

Tbc ...

Review? Review?

** :** salam kenal juga, aduuhh jangan panggil senpai ya, aq masih newbie ko hehehee .. wahh ia kah? Hem syukur deh kalo yuri-san menyukai fic ini .. hehehe

**nana**: arigatou nee ... wah wah maaf ya ga bisa update cepat .. hehe #alasan

: hehehe ia ya, he's so sweety .. andai aja di dunia nyata ada prince charming kaya dia ... hem hem hehee

**yuliana**: yu-san, tenang aq udah bikin 2shoot kan, naitnya sih smpe 3-4 .. semog ga bosen ya ..

**Soputan**: oke juga ;)

**Guest**: emm, maaf ya lama di lanjutnya ..

**nh**: hehe warna baru, masa cewe mulu yang sakit hati ... hrus ada pembalasan dong #wkwkwkwk

**ricardo. **: hounto? Wwaaa arigatou gozaimasu ..

**otsukareina14**: ehhhh? Hehehhee sudah di lnjut ko ...


	3. Chapter 3

Frist Love

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR.

"Sumimasen" Sapa Hinata

Orang itu berbalik, menatap Hinata heran "ya, ada apa?"

"A-ano, bisa aku minta tolong, temanku terkena jebakan hewan sepertinya, ia tidak bisa bergerak"

"Benarkah? ahh, maaf ya, aku yang membuat jebakan itu untuk menangkap babi hutan"

Hinata menatap pemuda ini, sepertinya ia orang yang baik, "kalau begitu bisa anda membantuku? aku dan teman-temanku berkemah disekitar sini, aku tidak bisa membawanya sendiri ke kemah kami"

"Tentu, Namaku Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto"

"Hyuuga Hinata desu"

.

'Kau dimana?' batin Naruto, 'kenapa malah masuk kedalam hutan? dasar gadis bodoh' Naruto terus menajamkan penglihatannya, mencari Hinata. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara perbincangan dari dua orang mengikuti suara itu Naruto menemukan Hinata bersama seorang pria, siapa dia?

"Namikaze?" kata Hinata kaget

"Siapa? temanmu?" Kabuto bertanya

"Ya"

"Hinata, aku mencarimu sedari tadi" kata Naruto

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Aku menemukan Ino di pinggir hutan tadi, dia berkata bersamamu, tapi kau sedang mencari bantuan, kau tidak apa?" cerita Naruto

"Aku tak apa, bagaimana dengan Ino? lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian?"

"Dia bersama Shikamaru, lalu siapa dia?"

"Aku Yakushi Kabuto, yoroshiku"

"Aa, ya aku Naruto, ayo Hinata kita harus kembali ke tenda, sebelum Kakashi sensei cemas" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, entah karna tidak sadar atau bagaimana Hinata mengikuti saja Naruto yang menggengam tangannya dan membawanya keluar hutan, sebelum benar-benar menjauh Hinata sempat berbalik dan mengangguk pada Kabuto.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Namikaze-san, jadi tolong lepaskan tanganku" kata Hinata setelah sadar, tak ada respon pemuda itu masih saja berjalan seraya menggengam tangannya erat, lalu Hinata menghentakan tangannya.

"Aku bilang bisa berjalan sendiri" katanya ketus

"Ah, ya Gomen" kata Naruto, ada yang aneh? biasanya pemuda ini akan mendebatnya karna melakukan hal semacam itu, tapi kenapa sekarang ia diam saja?

Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan, Hinata hanya melangkah mengikuti tuggal Namikaze ini, tapi kenapa sepertinya jalan yang mereka lalui berbeda dengan yang tadi? jangan-jangan …

"Cotto mate" Hinata menarik lengan jaket Naruto hanya tarikan kecil namun entah mengapa membuat pemuda itu limbung dan jatuh.

.

"Um, Arigato nee, Shika-kun" kata Ino dalam gendongan Shikamaru

"Ya" jawabnya singkat

Ughh, dia sangat dingin pikkir Ino, berbeda sekali dengan Naruto-kun, tapi juga sangat baik hingga mau menggendongku seperti ini.. saat tengah asik dengan pikirannya Shikamaru mengejutkannya ..

"Kau berpacaran dengan Naruto?" tembaknya langsung

"Aaa .. aku apa? ti-tidak"

"Kenapa tidak? kulihat kalian sangat dekat belakangan ini?"

"Dia tidak menyukaiku"

"Tapi kau menyukainya? kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"En-entahlah" aneh kenapa Shikamaru mrmbahas hal ini dengannya "memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tau saja"

"Padahal kau tau siapa yang disukainya, kau malah membicarakan hal seperti ini denganku? kau itu mau mengejekku ya?" gerutu Ino

"…" senyap

"Lihat kau tidak menjawab. berarti hal itu benar kan?"

"Aku hanya penasaran mengapa kau bisa menyukainya? apakah seleramu seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti Naruto, berisik, heboh, tersenyum bodoh pada semua orang, di tambah otaknya yang hanya berfungsi kadang kala"

"Hihihi .. –Ino tertawa mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru- kau itu jahat sekali, padahal dia sahabatmu, jangan-jangan kau iri padanya"

"Aku lebih pintar darinnya, lebih tenang dan Cool, tapi ya … mungkin aku hanya cemburu"

"Jika kau memang seperti yang kau katakan, apa yang membuatmu cemburu pada Naruto-kun?"

"Karna dia memiliki apa yang tidak kumiliki, dan aku tak akan pernah bisa memiliki hal itu"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? kau bilang kau lebih pandai darinya"

"Hal itu tidak bisa didapatkan dengan logika, harta, maupun kekuasaan" mendengar penjelsan Shikamaru, Ino menelan ludahnya. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dibicarakan ketua Senat ini? sepertinya hal yang sangat penting.

"Mungkin kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya"

"Aku sudah berusaha, namun tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Otakku sampai panas memikirkan caranya"

"…emm, kau sedang membicarakan tentang apa sebenarnya Shika-kun? apakah hal itu sangat penting?"

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, hanya saja mengganggu jika melihat aku tak bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Apa? Nilai pelajaran? nilaimu lebih rendah dari pada Naruto?"

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku jauh lebih pandai dari dia"

"Lalu apa? kau kan sudah menjadi ketua senat, secara otomatis kekuasaan akan berada ditangan mu" Shika menaikan alisnya

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Kau tidak memberitahuku, bagaimana aku tau?"

"Baiklah, jadikan itu pe-er mu"

"Eh tapi kan …"

"Kita sudah sampai" Shikamaru memotong protes Ino.

.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aa, Inuzuka-san" sapa Tenten ramah, walaupun sebenarnya gadis ini lumayan kaget

"Kenapa sendirian?" Kiba kembali bertannya

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sedang berfikir"

"Kau melamun bukan berfikir" lalu Kiba duduk disebelah gadis itu

Diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan mereka berdua sangat kikuk, apa yang harus mereka katakan? apa yang harus mereka obrolkan?

"Um, aku tidak melihat Neji? kemana dia?"

"Neji-kun sedang ada pertandingan, ia tidak ikut acara kemah ini" KUN?! Tenten memanggil pemuda itu Neji-kun sedangkan dirinya dipanggil hanya dengan nama keluarganya.

"Souka"

Diam lagi … sungguh suasana yang sangat canggung.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan Inuzuka-san?"

"Aku mengikutimu,eh, jangan salah paham dulu, aku hanya mereasa aneh kenapa kau sendirian? tidak bersama gadis Hyuuga itu?"

"Hinata sedang mencari kayu bakar"

"Ohhhh" semilir angin memainkan rambut Kiba, Tenten menatapnya tak dipungkiri pemuda Inuzuka ini sangat tampan apalagi saat ia tertawa, surainya berwarna coklat senada dengan rambunya sendiri dan juga surai panjang milik pemuda pujaan hatinya.

Sesungguhnya Tenten berada disini untuk menenangkan dirinya yang kecewa, dikarenakan Neji tak bisa mengikuti acara kemping ini. ia ada perlombaan, begitu kata Hinata tadi saat ia menanyakan keberadaan sepupunya itu.

"Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Neji?"

"Nani?! aku tidak, aku rasa Neji-kun tak menyukaiku" jawabnya lesu

"Tapi kulihat dia sangat memperhatikanmu"

"Itu, hanya karna ada Hinata"

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Aku tidak berani"

"Kenapa?" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Tenten hanya menggeleng "Baiklah aku akan membantumu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya"

"Ehhh … Nande?"

"Ya karna aku tak ingin melihatmu selalu murung seperti ini, aku ingin melihatmu tertawa Tenten" selesai mengatakan kalimatnya Kiba beranjak meninggakan tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Tenten yang tertegun memandang kepergiannya, segala kalimat pemuda itu membekas dihatinya pemuda itu pernah mengatakan rasa sukanya, Tenten pernah menolaknya, lalu mengapa sekarang ia berkata akan membantu Teten mendapatkan cintanya? bukankah itu hanya akan menyakitinya? Kenapa Kiba melakukan hal itu? sebesar itukah perasaan Tuan muda Inuzuka itu padanya? hingga sanggup mengorbankan perasaannya? mengesampingkan kebahagiannya?

.

"Namikaze ! kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata panik

Naruto tidak menjawab hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon yang ada disana, kepalanya benar-benar pening, badannya lemas, apakah karna pengaruh demamnya tempo hari? ia memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk memanyakan keadaannya, sebenarnya menyenangkan juga melihatnya menghawatirkan aku seperti ini, batin Naruto.

Hinata meletakkan tangannya pada kening pemuda itu, panas sekali! Kami-sama apakah ia sakit lagi? kenapa pemuda ini sering sekali sakit-sakitan?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi

"Ya, hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Naruto

"Kurasa kita tersesat" kata Hinata lesu

"Ha? bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau yang berjalan didepan, aku hanya mengikutimu"

"Benarkah ? aku tidak sadar" irish Hinata membulat mendengar jawaban itu, pemuda ini, benar-benar … "Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Berbahaya berkeliaran dihutan saat malam, lebih baik sebelum gelap kita cari tempat menginap saja"

"Ya" kata Naruto bnagkit dari dudukya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Hinata, tanpa terasa lagit sudah mulai gelap, mereka menemukan sebuah saung kecil tapi dapat dipastikan tempat itu akan sangat dingin.

"Kita tunggu disini saja" usul Hinata, tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto mengikuti Hinata duduk di saung kecil itu.

Udara mulai tak bersahabat, dingin yang menusuk tulang terlebih syalnya yang telah digunakan untuk menahan darah pada pergelangan kaki Ino, Hinata mulai mengigil. Menyadari hal itu Naruto membuka jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Hinata, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Tak perlu bersikap baik denganku" kata Hinata

"Aku tidak! aku hanya tak ingin bermalam dengan mayat"

"Ap …"

"Aku kan membuat api unggun" kata Naruto memotong protes Hinata.

Lalu ia mulai mengumpulkan kayu ranting yang ada di sekitar itu, tak cukup banyak namun dirasa cukup untuk mengahangatkan mereka. Api mulai menyala lalu mereka berdua duduk bersampingan di dekat api tersebut, bukannya tak merasakan dingin atau bagaimana Naruto sudah merasakan kakinya mulai beku namun ia tak mungkin membiarkan Hinata merasakan hal tersebut juga, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mencoba mencari kehangatan. Lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu menyerubunginya.

"Pakailah" bisik Hinata

"Aku tak apa, kau saja yang memakainya" Naruto menolak uluran jaket Hinata

Perdebatan itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Hinata, kini mereka berada didalam jaket yang sama saling membagi kehangatan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hinata saat merogoh saku jaket Naruto, ia menemukan sesuatu yang panjang dan dingin, lalu ia mengeluarkan dan ternyata .. Pisang!

"Ah , hahaha –Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya- aku lupa memakannya tadi"

Melihatnya Hinata tertawa kecil, membuat Naruto menatapnnya tak berkedip

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa karna diriku" kata Naruto jujur

"Emm itu karna kau sangat bodoh"

"Kau sangat cantik saat tertawa Hinata"

Bluusshhh … Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas, untung ini malam hari, Naruto tak akan melihat rona yang menjalari pipinya.

"Kurasa Ino-san lebih cantik"

"Ino? dia memang cantik, baik, dan sangat perhatian padaku" kata Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berpacaran saja dengannya?"

"Persaan ku bukanlah mainan Hinata, jika kau tidak menyukaiku tak mengapa. Tapi jangan menyuruhku untuk menyukai orang lain"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" katanya lirih

"Aku hanya menyukai satu orang, yang bodoh karna selalu menganggap dirinya sendirian, tak pernah mau melihat sekeliling, hanya percaya pada apa yang dia tanamkan, tak pernah mau menerima kenyataan yang sangat jelas"

"Kenyataan bahwa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata sinis

"Kenyataan bahwa kau tidaklah sendirian, kau punya sahabat yang dapat kau andalkan, kau punya kakak yang selalu menyayangimu, kau punya segalanya. Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu dan kau akan sadar bahwa kehidupanmu dipenuhi oleh cinta"

"Cinta itu hanya untuk orang lemah, Namikaze-san dan aku tidak memerlukannya" mendengar jawaban Hinata Naruto tertawa

"Apa yang keu tertawakan?" Tanya Hinata, merasa tak ada yang lucu

"Kau, tentu saja"

"Aku?"

"Kau begitu keras pada prinsipmu. tapi Hinata, pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa mungkin seseorang membutuhkanmu? –Hinata menatapnya- mungkin kau tidak memerlukan mereka, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka yang memerlukanmu?"

"Aku tak tau apa yang membuatmu menjadi keras seperti ini? dan jika aku bertanya aku yakin kau tidak akan memberitahuku –Naruto menyeringai- aku mengerti beberapa hal memang lebih baik tak diberitahukan pada siapapun"

"Aku tak tau kau bisa bijaksana juga" kata Hinata

"Memangnya apa yang kau tau tentang diriku?" Kata Naruto

"Kau, anak Namikaze Minato, penerus tunggal Namikaze corporations, kau selalu berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu –Naruto menatap Hinata- melakukan hal-hal aneh, kau selalu menggunakan pakaian yang mencolok, rambutmu pirang sangat tidak menunjukan kau warga Negara Jepang" Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan itu

"Lihat, kau malah melewatkan detail yang paling utama"

"Apa?"

"Bhawa aku menyukaimu, Ahh aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan mengatakannnya lagi, Gomen anggap saja angin lalu"

"Mengapa kau menyukaiku? aku hanya gadis biasa, dari keluarga biasa, aku sangat penasaran kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Karna kau Hinata"

"Jawaban apa itu?" Hinata memutar irishnya

"Hahahaha .. tapi benar karna kau adalah Hinata, jika kau bertanya kenapa aku menyukaimu aku tak tau, aku hanya tau bahwa aku menyukaimu. mencintai Hyuuga Hinata"

"Aku tidak percaya, Ino-san jauh lebih cantik dari pada diriku. dan dia jelas-jelas menyukaimu"

"Ino, memang sangat cantik. Mungkin jika bukan karna alasan itu aku akan menyukainya"

"Alasan apa?"

.

"Yamanaka, kau tidak keluar?"

"Ah, Shika-kun tidak, aku masih cemas dengan Hinata"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja bukankah Naruto bersamanya. Emh tunggu kau mengkhawatirkan Hinata atau Naruto?"

"Keduanya"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja Rubah bodoh itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawanb ia malah berjalan memasuki tenda Ino lalu duduk disampingnya "Aku menyuruhmu melupakannya"

"Melupak …" ucapa Ino terpotong oleh bibir Shikamaru yang mengecupnya mencegah protes yang akan keluar dari gadis itu

"Hal yang tidak aku miliki dan dimilikki Naruto adalah perasaan sukamu padanya, jadi aku hanya berharap kau dapat merubah seleramu itu karna aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti Naruto" lalu Shikamaru menciumnya lagi

.

"Bohong" ucap Hinata

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong? itu suatu kenyataan Hinata, Shikamaru menyukai Ino" entah sadar atau tidak mereka mengobrol sangat akrab, seakan tak pernah ada kata-kata menyakitkan yang terlontar dari keduanya, seakan mereka memang selalu seperti ini.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya, Nara-san bukanlah orang yang akan memikirkan hal seperti itu"

"Nah, ucapanku benar kan, kau hanya percaya pada apa yang menurutmu benar, padahal itu jelas-jelas salah" Hinata cemberut mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Hahaha –Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata- aku juga awalnya tidak percaya, tapi kau tau, aku pernah menemukan foto Ino dalam dompet Shikamaru"

Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk mencoba memahami informasi baru ini. Shikamaru menyukai Ino !

"Nah, kalau kau bersikap seperti ini padaku sedari dulu kan akan sangat bagus Hinata-chan, kenapa kau selalu saja galak padaku?" rajuk Naruto

"Aku tidak galak padamu"

"Apa? kau jelas-jelas selalu marah-marah padaku tanpa sebab, mengabaikanku, menganggapku hanya pajangan yang menawan"

"Pajangan yang menawan apanya?" cibir Hinata

"Eh, benar kan? aku ini pemuda paling tampan lho Hinata-chan, tapi kau tetap saja galak padaku"

"Aku tidak galak padamu Naruto"

Sapphire Naruto membulat mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya lalu ia tersenyum sangat lebar. "jadi Hinata apakah sekarang kau akan menerima cintaku"

"Aku tak pernah berkata begitu"

"Aku hanya mencoba, aku akan membahagiakanmu Hinata, aku berjanji"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Heee … jahat sekali"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya …

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino khawatir

"Aku baik, bagaimana kakimu?"

"Sudah lebih baik"

"Syukurlah"

"Naruto kau melakukan apa saja bersama Hinata di hutan?" Tanya Kiba penasaran

"Tidak melakukan apapun, kami hanya mengobrol"

"Eh, benarkah? –Naruto menggangguk- ah, payah" kata Kiba

"Aku kan setia padamu sayang"

"Ohhh… betapa bahagianya aku dicintai oleh Rubah pirang"

blettakk "Anjing kampung" Naruto menjitak Kiba

"Kitsune-chan, kemarilah aku kan membalasmu" seru Kiba hendak menjitak kepala Naruto juga

"Sudah! kalian bisa melanjutkan acara yaoi kalian nanti, Naruto aku mau bicara padamu" Kata Shikamaru menahan tangan Kiba.

Kiba protes namun tak digubrisnya da terus menarik Naruto kearah sungai.

"Ada apa Shika?"

"Ada yang ingin aku pastikan denganmu?"

"Aku ini murni pria, kau tidak perlu mengujinya" kata Naruto tertawa, lalu sedetik kemudian hampir kehilangan nyawanya karna tendangan Shikamaru yang nyaris membenturkan kepalanya dengan batuan kali disana

'_D-dia lebih kejam disbanding Kiba dan si Teme' _batin Naruto

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto"

"H-ha'i"

"Ini tentang Yamanaka, kau menyukainya?"

"Ino? tidak"

"Aku serius bodoh, harusnya kau berfikir dulu sebelum menjawabnya"

"Kau tak perlu cemas Shika, aku tidak menyukainya"

"Tak perlu cemas?"

"Yang menyukai Ino itu kau kan? –Shikamaru terlonjak- hahaha mengaku saja aku sudah tau"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau"

"Eh, aku tak sengaja melihat fotonya didompetmu" seketika Shikamaru lega

"Jadi karna itu kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Wooo … lihat, tidak sia-sia kau disebut jenius, kau bahkan tau alasanku menolaknya"

Tak perlu menjadi orang jenius, cukup mengenal Naruto saja dan kau akan mengerti bahwa mahluk kuning ini tak akan pernah mengkhianati temannya.

"Jadi jika aku berpacaran dengannya kau tak akan keberatan?"

"Kau berpacaran dengannya? kapan?"

"Semalam"

"HEEEEE ! Bagaimana bisa? apa yang kau katakan padanya? apakah kau memujinya atau apa? apakah dengan memberinya bunga? menyanyi untuknya? apa? apa? bagaimana kau membuatnya menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Tidak untuk semua, aku hanya melakukan satu hal"

"Apa itu Shika?"

"Menciumya"

"Ci-ci-cium?"

Tbc

Mind To Review ?

**Rama :** waaahhh … arigatou nee .. ^^

**otsukareina :** insya allah, konfliknya ga panjanng ko ,, lho ? gpp ko, nambah inspirasi hehe

**utsukushi :** aduhhhh … gaya penulisanku masih berantakan bgt yaa … gomen nee. akan aku perbaiki deh hehe

**aimseven :** wadduuhh … comment dong .. hehe

**nana :** oke ^^

**Jihan :** yosh yosh … arigatou nee

**bushin :** hehe .. kasian kan masa hime yang sakit hati terus … case Ino,itu hanya kemungkinan yg mustail hehe .. about sence yaoi-nya itu … hehehe

**renn :** arigatou nee, well selamat membaca

**uzu :** nah nah, miss typo masih exis kah ? siappp semangat semangat

**anna :** wokkeee ..

**namehime :** hehehe, byasa anak muda #lho ? hahahaha .. itu juga udah suka senyum senyum sendiri ko hahaha

**ninja :** oke kk reader ..

**ikha :** hihi arigatou nee

**roura :** wah congrat .. kamu bisa dapet feel naruto-nya … tenang nanti kita atur supaya feel itu ga hilang ya hehehe …

hehe, kasian juga kalo Ino-chan selalu dikasih peran antagonis kan .. ^^

**yuuna :** hehehe, ini malah baru update .. well fic Gomennasai udah aq lanjut ko maaf ya lama …


	4. Chapter 4

Frist Love

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

Bagaimana ? bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? pemuda itu terlalu ikut campur, tapi …. tapi aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tenten terus bergulat dengan pikirannya

Neji hari ini datang untuk menjemput Hinata, dan pemuda Hyuuga itu mengatakan ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang di dengarnya dari sang bungsu Inuzuka, Tenten tak berani membayangkan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh pemuda Inuzuka itu … bagaimana jika Kiba mengatakan mentakan hal-hal yang tidak benar?

"Tenten" suara barithon itu menyapa

"Ne-neji-kun"

"Kenapa kau gugup sekali? –Neji mengampirinya, ikut terduduk bersama gadis itu- Kiba bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? apa?"

"Aaa .. ano –Tenten menundukan wajahnya- se-sebenarnya aku …"

"Kau kenapa Tenten?" Neji mulai cemas dengan gaya bicara gadis disampingnya, apakah ia sakit?

"A-aku … um …" Neji semakin mendekatkan dirinnya karna suara Tenten perlahan mengecil "Bagaimana pertandinganmu Neji-kun?" akhirnya kata itulah yang terucap darinya

"Eh … hahahahha kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu?" Neji tertawa dan mengacak poni Tenten lembut

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap mereka tajam dari balik pohon Momoji yang ada disana, mengembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya dengan lelah dan frustasi, bagaimana pun tetap saja perasaannya sakit melihat gadis yang dikasihinya tretawa bersama pria lain, apalagi saat melihat Neji mengusap kepala Tenten mesra, mengepalkan tangan lalu memutuskan meinggalkan sejoli itu.

"Tenten"

"Ya?"

"Gomen"

"Un-Untuk apa Neji-kun?"

"Maaf selama ini mengacuhkanmu, aku sudah bertindak sangat bodoh" Tenten menatapnya lama tak mengerti kemana arah pembcaraan yang tengah diambil oleh pemuda Hyuuga ini

"Maaf, tak bisa membalas perasaanmu" Ucap Neji lesu, ia seperti lelaki brengsek yang melukai hati gadis yang begitu polos

"….."

"Aku bukannya tidak menyadarinnya, hanya saja …. aku tak berani mengatakannya, aku menyangimu, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri terlepas dari kedekatanmu dengan Hinata tentu saja"

"Souka ?"

"Tapi aku hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku tidak lebih, aku tidak bbisa melihatmu sebagai wanita, aku tidak bisa …. kau berhak marah padaku, membenciku atau apapun akan aku terima, tapi aku mohon jangan pernah menjauhiku"

"Apakah karna Neji-kun menyukai gadis lain?"

"Tidak walaupun saat ini aku memiliki kekasih pun aku hanya menganngapmu sebagai adikku Tenten, maaf"

"A-aku mengerti"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Tak apa Neji-kun aku menyukaimu, bukan berarti kau juga harus menyukaiku"

Lalu Neji menggenggam tangan Tenten lembut menyalurkan perasaan apapun yang ia miliki pada gadis manis itu, walaupun ia tak ingin namun ia akan tetap menyakiti gadis ini.

Yang tidak Inuzuka Kiba sadari adalah bahwa saat ini Tenten sedang bersedih bukannya berbahagia sebagaimana pikirannya, saat ini hati gadis pujaannya itu sama hancur dan sakitnya selayaknya hatinya dulu, yang tidak Inuzuka Kiba ketahui adalah fakta bahwa saat ini Tenten membutuhkan dirinya untuk bersandar, untuk membagi rasa sakitnya, namun Kiba sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menjauhi gadis itu, membiarkannya bahagia karna moment terakhir yang ditangkap irish coklatnya adalah saat Neji mengusap mesra rambut Tenten.

**-naurovhy-**

"Hinata-koi" Naruto berteriak memanggil Hinata

Mendengar suffix yang digunakan pemuda blonde itu membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, apa-apaan mahluk kuning itu? pikirnya. Memanggilnya dengan suffix seperti itu membuatnya merasakan rona merah menjalar di sepanjang pipinya.

"Kau pulang bersama siapa?"

"Neji-Nii" jawabnya acuh dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya

"Ah, bagaimana kalau bersamaku saja?" Tak menjawab Hinata tetap berjalan di depan pemuda Namikaze itu, tak ambil pusing Naruto mengikuti gadis itu menggodanya dengan segala cara, entah sadar atau tidak Hinata terkadang tertawa menanggapi lelucon aneh pemuda itu.

"Dobe" sebuah suara menyela keakraban sejoli itu

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya "Ada apa Teme?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sahabatnya itu bingung "Apa ? kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama Hina … Eh Hinata mana?" tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah berlalu mendahuluinya sedari tadi saat tunggal Namikaze itu mulai menyapa sang pangeran Uchiha

"Bodoh" kata Sasuke pelan

"Ah, ini semua karna dirimu Teme, jika kau tidak mengganggu aku akan pulang bersama Hinata tadi" cerocos Naruto panjang lebar "Lalu ada apa?"

"Bantu aku membereskan tenda"

"Apa?! kau menggangguku karna itu?!" teriak Naruto emosi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Dasat Ayam kampung Siallll …." Naruto melemparkan sepatunya tepat mengenai jidat mulus si bungsu Uchiha

"Aaaa … ahahaahahahaha lihat wajahmu Teme" Naruto tertawa sampai mengeluarkan airmatanya, namun seketika tawanya berhenti merasakan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat yang dijanjikannya bersama Neji, namun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kakaknya itu tengah berduaan dengan sahabatnya, lalu Hinata berbelok arah dan sangat tidak terduga menemukan seorang Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu pria paling berisik di kampusnya setelah si Namikaze blonde tentu saja, saat ini tengah termenung sendirian menatapi daun pohon momoji yang berjatuhan, teramat sangat ganjil.

"Inuzuka-san?" Hinata menyapa

"Ah, Hinata" jawab Kiba terkejut

"Sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada"

Hinata tau, bahwa pemuda ini menyukai sahabatnya apakah …. Kiba melihat Neji-Nii dan Tenten tadi?

"Kau mencari Naruto?" tebaj Kiba

"Tidak, aku hanya berjalan-jalan, emh … maaf jika aku lancanng, apakah kau …"

"Terlihat jelas ya?" Kiba menggaruk pipinya "Aku berharap semoga mereka bahagia"

Hinata tersentak kaget, jadi pemuda ini benar-benar melihatnya. "Apakah dengan melihatnya bahagia kau juga akan bahagia Inuzuka-san?"

"Tentu saja" jawabnya mantap "mewujudkan impiannya adalah salah satu kebahagiaan untukku" lanjut Kiba

Hinata tak mengerti, mengapa begitu banyak orang bodoh, berbahagia dengan cara itu? sama seperti Kaa-sannya yang membiarkan Tou-sannya pergi untuk mengejar impiannya bahkan di saat-saat terakhirya menghabiskan eksistensi di dunia ini.

"Kau pasti berfikir bahwa aku bodoh? atau bahkan munafik" Kiba tersenyum "Ya, mungkin juga –ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri- tapi jika aku tak bisa membahagiakannya, kenapa harus menghalangi seseorang yang mungkin akan sangat membahagiakannya"

Hinata berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dan memegang bahunya pelan "Kau sangat baik Inuzuka-san" kata Hinata tulus

"Wooo .. jangan bilang kau menyukaiku Hinata?"

"Apa? tentu saja tidak"

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda, aku akan di bunuh rubah pirang itu jika menggangumu" Hinata ikut tersenyum menanggapi lelucon Kiba

Sementara itu Naruto terus mengusap kepalanya karna hantaman sepatu yang di lemparkan Sasuke, terus mengumpat seraya membereskan perlengkapan yang berserakan pada tenda mereka "Teme kemana Kiba dan Shika?"

"Entah" walaupun enggan mengakui namun Sasuke masih merasakan kepalanya berdenyut akibat lemparan telak si tunggal Namikaze itu, hingga ia mulai berfikir untuk membalas Naruto sekali lagi, karna sepertinya lemparannya yang tadi tidak terlalu kencang …

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau bereskan sendiri saja? aku kan sedang sibuk"

"Untuk apa aku membereskannya sendiri? jika aku bisa menyuruhmu membantuku?"

"Teme sialll"

"Hn, sudah jangan banyak bicara cepat bereskan"

10 menit kemudian …. "Yosh aku akan mencari Hinata" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke

.

Entah hal apa lagi yang dapat membuatnya lebih terkejut saat ini? bagaimana bisa mereka? apa? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Naruto terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

Saat ini ia menemukan Hinata tengah berduaan di bawah pohon momoji bersama sahabatnya, Sahabatnya! tertawa dan terlihat sangat akrab, tanpa dapat ia pungkiri rasa sakit itu merambat mencengkeram hatinya, dadanya sesak, apakah mereka selalu bersama selama ini? apakah Kiba berbohong tenteng menyukai Tenten? apakah karna Kiba Hinata selalu menolaknya?

Apa artinya semua ini? apakah Kiba menghianatinya? apakah persahabatnya selama ini tak berarti? dan yang lebih penting dari itu apakah ia dapat menerimnya jika ini adalah sebuah kenyataan? Kiba dan Hinata?

Naruto memegangi dadanya yang kembali terasa sesak, mencengkeramnya erat, menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Lalu dengan gontai meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-naurovhy-**

Acara kemping itu selesai dan kini mereka tengah menikmati acara liburan mereka selama 1 bulan penuh, mereka berkumpul di rumah Shikamaru kali ini namun suasana yang tercipta sangat berbeda, Naruto yang entah sadar atau tidak terus saja memandangi Kiba, dan si objek sendiri asyik menatap kolam buatan pada mansion keluarga Nara tersebut, sang pangeran Uchiha sendiri tampak asik dengan Gadget-nya tanpa menghiraukan dunia luar, lalu kemana si tuan rumah, tentu saja saat ini ia tengah pergi bersama kekasihnya untuk membeli beberapa cemilan.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar, hingga tiba-tiba "Aku akan keluar"

"Eh, kemana Teme?"

"Menjemput Sakura"

"Nona Haruno itu sudah kembali?" kini Kiba yang buka suara

"Hn"

"Aku ikut ya Teme"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke ketus

"Pelit" ujar Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya

.

Sasuke memacu Range rover kesayangannya di jalanan kota ynag cukup ramai, tak sabar meenemui sang pujaan hati sudah hampir dua tahun ia tak bertemu dengan gadis musim semi itu, bagaimnaa kabarnya sekarang? apakah ia tetap cerewet seperti dulu? Sasuke terus tersenyum kecil seraya mengendarai mobilnya menuju kafe yang sudah mereka janjikan.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit hingga Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan bersiap memasuki kafe mungil itu, mengedarkan pandangannya menyisir setiap pengunjung yang hadir guna menemukan gadis yang ia cari.

Dan walla … Sasuke menemukannya namun Sakura tidak sendirian, ia bersama seseorang beramput coklat panjang dengan irish lavend … tunggu bukankan itu Neji? Sasuke mengerang lalu berjalan kearah meja itu, Sakura yang melihatnya melambaikan tangan antusias dan berdiri untuk menyambutnya, memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada pemuda itu, sementara si pangeran Hyuuga tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau terlambat Sasu-kun" kata Sakura

"Jalanan sedikit macet"

"Selamat sore Uchiha-san" sapa Neji ramah

"Hn"

Lalu obrolan mereka bergulir, bukan! bukan mereka hanya Sakura dan Neji yang mengobral sementara Sasuke jadi pendengar setia dan sesekali menanggapi, menyangkal lebih tepatnya.

Otak jeniusnya terus berputar … apa hubungan Sakura dengan Neji? kapan meraka saling mengenal? bagaimana caranya? apakah ada moment yang tidak aku ketahui? dan tiba-tiba sebuah kenyataan pahit menghantamnya …. apakah mereka berpacaran?

"Sasu-kun kenapa kau diam saja?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya

"Hn" Kusoooo … apakah aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata lain

"Huh, 2 tahun tidak bertemu kau tetap saja tidak berubah, selalu mengacuhkanku" mendengarnya Sasuke mengacak surai pink si gadis

Neji yang melihat interaksi kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum, menyadari senyuman Neji Sasuke bertanya "Ada yang salah Hyuuga-san?"

"Tidak, tentu saja –lalu pemuda itu melihat arlojinya- ah, sudah waktunya aku pamit" Ucap Neji

"Aku antar" tawar Sakura

"Tidak perlu Sakura, aku bisa sendiri. Selamat sore Uchiha-san"

Setelah Neji berlalu, Sakura kembali menduduki bangkunya… "Aku merindukanmu Sasu-kun"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu?" Tanya Sasuke to the point

"Neji-kun itu kenalanku"

"Aku Tanya apa hubunganmu Sakura?"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya berteman, kenapa kau cemburu eh?"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke pelan, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat cemburu

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan pemuda Uchiha ini, tak pernah berubah, sedikitpun tak pernah berubah pikirnya

"Jadi… apakah kau tidak merindukanku Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku sangat rindu padamu Hime" ucap Sasuke mengangkat tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya.

.

Hinata terduduk di kamarnya, setelah mendapat telpon dari Neji bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat supaya Hinata tak usah menunggunya. Kini pikiran gadis itu melayang,mengingat segala perbincangannya dengan Kiba kemarin sore …

"_Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda, aku akan di bunuh rubah pirang itu jika menggangumu" Hinata ikut tersenyum menanggapi lelucon Kiba_

"_Kau mengatakannya Rubah?"_

"_Hahahaha … ya, tapi Hinata ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu?"_

"_Apa? soal Tenten?"_

"_Apakah menurutmu tindakanku ini sudah benar?"_

"_Entah, hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab hal ini benar atau salah"_

"_Menurutmu?"_

"_Menurutku kau orang yang sangat baik, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi"_

"_Ternyata menjadi orang baik tidak membuat dia mencintaiku"_

"_Mungkin dia belum menyadari perasaannya terhadapmu" Hinata kembali mencoba menghibur_

"_Apakah semua wanita seperti itu?"_

"_Tidak semu …"_

"_Lalu apakah kau juga seperti itu?" serang Kiba_

"_Aku?"_

"_Ya, apakah kau hanya belum menyadari perasaanmu dengan Naruto? sudahlah Hinata terima saja Rubah pirang itu aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu"_

"_Kita sedang membicarakan masalahmu Inuzuka-san, bukan masalahku"_

"_Hahahaha … lihat kau malu-malu"_

Hinata tentu saja bukannya tidak menyadari perasaan Naruto, ataupun ketertarikan hatinya pada pemuda blonde itu … hanya saja … ia merasa tidak yakin.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya sebenarnya ia takut akan sakit hati, mencintai lalu sakit hati seperti Kaa-sannya, takut suatu saat Naruto akan meninggalkannya, suatu saat Naruto akan bosan lalu mencampakannya, dan segala ketakutan itu menutupi fakta bahwa sebenarnya dirinya, Hyuuga Hinata telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona si Namikaze Naruto.

.

"Lho mana Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru heran saat tak menemukan sahabatnya yang satu itu

"Menjemput Sakura" jawab Kiba lalu ia beranjak dari jendela kamar Shikamaru

"Eh, kau mau kemana Kiba-kun?" Ino bertanya

"Pulang, aku tak ingin melihat pasangan baru bermesraan, sangat mengganggu"

"Aku juga pulang" Naruto ikut berdiri

"Kau juga ingin pulang Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, Kiba tunggu aku" Naruto telah memutuskan akan menyanyakan kejadian saat itu dengan Kiba

Mereka berjalan beriringan, "Kiba ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Kiba menngangkat alisnya, lalu Naruto melanjutkan "Saat itu, hari terakhir kita kemping aku melihatmu bersama Hinata, apa yang kau lalukan?"

Kiba tampak terkejut mendengarnya, apakah Naruto juga melihatnya ? sangat memalukan "Emmm… saat itu aku …." bagaimana menjelaskannya bahwa Hinata tengah menghiburnya karna patah hati, karna Tenten telah bersama dengan Neji?

Sementara Naruto semakin penasaran dengan kalimat Kiba yang menggantung dan terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu, apakah dugaannya benar? apakah Kiba benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata? apakah benar kaarna pemuda ini Hinata menolaknya?

"Apakah kau melihatnya juga?"

Tbc

Review ?

**Yuuna** : hallo hallo, maaf baru bisa update, berhubung aku sudah libur jadi aku bisa membayar hutang-hutang fic abalku hwehehehe #malah curhat

hehe … arigatou arigato …

**utshukushi** : yo .. heheh cape kan kalo dia keras kelapa mulu. hoho ehhh ia, miss typo pengen eksis mulu hehe ..

**black** : huaaa … jadi enak di bilang keren #fic-nya woyyy hahaha

**zombie** : siiaappp ..

**bushin** : hahahhaa … emg terkadang otak eror … emmm … bisa-bisa mengikuti Shika yang mesum #ditendang

**otsukareina** : ayo tebak hahahapasih ? um, karna aku sayang kamu(?) lho? oke aku panjangin deh …

**hine** : nah nah …. pervetersnya udah pada muncul nih , ketularan Shika ya ? hahaha

**tukang sayur **: asli aku ketawa baca pe name kamu … eh ya allah … kaya tetangga katanya hahahaha oke aku tambahin konflik …

aku ga tau pasti sih, tergantung ide yang mengalir, maklum author abal .. insya allah enggak ko, aku ngerti perasaan baca fic gantung itu rasanya pengen nanggang si aouthor-nya hahaha

**anita** : ini sudah lanjjut cantik ..

**uzu** : hehehe iia ngebut make NOS malah hahahha… maklum taakut si ide ilang kan malah repot, hahaha jarinya pada keriting kayanya hahaha

**blacklavender** : apa tuh ciuman setengah dewasa ? black-san? aduuhhh ini belum seratus jam kan ? hahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Frist Love

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

"Apa maksdumu dengan 'aku melihatnya juga' melihat apa?" Tanya Naruto panik

"Melihat Neji dan Tenten" Kiba menjawab lesu

"Haa ?! aku kan sudah bilang melihatmu dengan Hinata Baka!"

Kiba berfikir sejenak, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan arah pembicaraan mereka "Em, begini sobat, bagaimana jika kita makan ice krim untuk menenangkan pikiran" ajak Kiba seraya merangkul bahu Naruto

"Aku tak butuh ice krim, aku butuh penjelasan Inu"

"Maka dari itu aku akan menjelaskannya disana Kitsune"

"Hn, baiklah"

.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?!" seru Naruto riang. Sahabat memang selalu menpunyai ikatan batin terbukti saat ini dari begitu banyak café di daerah ini entah mengapa mereka memasuki café dimana Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan sore mereka

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun .. Ogenki desuka?" seru Sakura riang

"Genki desu" jawab mereka hampir bersamaan, lalu mereka memdudukan diri pada kursi yang ada disana

"Oi Teme" sapa Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, 'pengganggu' pikir si bungsu Uchiha

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar" pamit Sakura

"Jadi kau apa penjelasan untuk hal itu Kiba?" Naruto kembali bertanya

"Hari itu Hinata hanya menghiburku"

"Untuk?"

"Karna Tenten, dia telah berpacaran dengan Neji" kalimat itu membuat Naruto terkejut, tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama pasalnya adalah kata Neji yang disebutkan Kiba, bukankah pria tadi itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya bersama Sakura beberapa saat lalu?

"Apa maksudmu Neji bersama Tenten Kiba?" kini Sasuke yang buka suara

"Iya benar, apa maksudmu?" Naruto turut andil

"Hari itu aku berencana mempersatukan mereka, aku tak suka mellihat Tenten selalu sedih karna pemuda Hyuuga itu"

"Pemuda Hyuuga siapa?" seru Sakura saat ia telah bergabung lagi bersama ketiga pemuda itu

"Neji" jawab Naruto "Dia merebut gadis yang disukai Kiba"

"Hah? maksudmu Kiba juga menyukai Shion-Nee?"

"Siapa Shion?" Tanya Kiba heran

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengn Neji tadi Saki?" Sasuke menambahkan

"Kau bertemu dengan Neji Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto antusias

"Hahahaha .. kenapa kalian semua tegang sekali? Aku tadi memang bertemu Neji-kun Naruto-kun, kami kenal cukup dekat, dan Shion-Nee adalah wanita yang disukai Neji-kun" kata Sakura melirik Kiba "Aku tidak tau jika kau juga menyukai Shion-Nee, Kiba-kun?" Sakura tampak terkejut

"Ch, kenal saja tidak" cibir Kiba

"Lalu?" Sakura tampak bingung

"Kiba menyukai teman sekelas kita Sakura-chan, Teten, kau ingat kan? tapi gadis itu menolak Kiba karna ia menyukai Neji" Sakura tampak terkejut, 'Kiba. Ditolak' batinnya

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah disini, sejauh pengetahuanku Neji-kun menyukai Shion-Nee dan informasi itu baru beberapa jam lalu aku ketahui" lalu Gadis cantik itu menoleh kearah Sasuke, menggenggam tangannya "Neji-kun tadi menemuiku untuk menanyakan tetang Shion-Nee, Sasuke-kun. Tidak ada yang lain kau tak perlu cemburu" katanya mengedipkan mata

"Ch, siapa yang cemburu" elak Sasuke, walaupun tak menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang berubah drastis mendengar kabar itu.

"Maksudmu Neji menyukai orang lain Sakura? bukan Tenten?" Kiba memastikan

"Ya" mendengar kabar itu Kiba bangkit dari mejanya dang beranjak pergi

"Eh, mau kemana? oi Kiba?!" Naruto berteriak namun tak didengar karna kini bungsu Inuzuka itu telah keluar dari café mungil itu. "Hh, ya sudahlah"

"Memangnya ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn"

"Ish … lalu bagaimna kabar Hinata-chan Naruto?"

"Kabar apa?"

"Perkembangan kalian?"

"Jalan ditempat" jawab Sasuke menyerinngai

"Diam kau Teme, aku tidak tau, dia tetap tidak mau melihatku" jawab Naruto lesu

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar Sakura tulus

Bagaikan mendapat tiket gratis memakan ramen sepuasnya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memeluk leher Sakura erat "Mau, tentu saja. Arigatou Sakura-chan" Melihat kejaidian itu tak ayal membuat Sasuke naik darah, 'seenaknya saja menyentuh Sakura-ku' batinnya

"Lepaskan dia Dobe" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan

"Eh .. hehehe kau tidak perlu menyeramkan begitu dong Teme, aku kan hanya berterima kasih"

"Hn, kau akan lama disini?"

"Hihihi, ya aku akan menetap di Konoha"

.

"Hinata, kau ada dirumah?"

"Tenten"

"Eh, Ne-neji-Nii maaf aku kira Nii-san tak ada?" jawab gadis itu bersemu merah, walaupun senang namun juga ada rasa sakit saat ia bertemu dengan Neji.

"Hahaha .. tak apa, Hinata sepertinya ada dikamarnya, kau kesana saja"

"Sou .. baiklah aku permisi Neji-Nii" lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar sahabatnya dan mengetuknya

"Tenten, ada apa? kenapa tidak menghubungiku lebih dulu? masuklah"

"…."

"Ada apa?" Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik sahabatnya tersebut

"Aku … kakakmu menolakku"

"Ehhh ?! bukankah kemarin kalian bersama?"

"Kau lihat? saat itu Neji-nii menolakku, Hinata apakah kau tau siapa gadis yang disukainya?"

Entah ekspresi apa yang harus ia tampilkan pada sahabatnya, ia tau sangat tau, gadis ni tengah menahan tangisnya. Walaupun ia mencoba tersenyum dan bersikap biasa saja namun dalam hatinya pasti terasa amat sakit. Lalu ia menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita ke taman, aku akan mentraktirmu ice krim disana" bujuk Hinata.

"Yang suka makan ice krim itu kau Hinata" cibir Tenten namun gadis itu tetap tersenyum, tak dipungkiri hatinya teramat sakit atas penolakan Neji saat itu, namun seolah tersadar segala hal yang telah dilakukan Kiba untuknya seakan menjadi penawar untuknya. kebaikan pemuda itu, ketulusan pemuda itu, pengorbanan yang telah dilakukannya untuk dirinya segala hal tentang Inuzuka Kiba kini menjadi topic utama dalam pikirannya.

Saat kedua gadis itu akan berangkat tiba-tiba … seorang maid menghampiri mereka

"Hinata-Dono .. ada seseoranng yang mencari anda"

"Siapa ?"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Ki .. kiba?" Tenten membeo, membuat Hinata menatap sahabatnya itu

"Kau mengundang dia kemari?" goda Hinata

"Tidak! tentu saja tidak" wajah Tenten merona seluruhnya, lalu Hinata beranjak menemui pemuda itu

"Kiba-kun?" tegur Hinata saat melihat

"Hinata, apakah Tenten ada disini?"

"Ini kediaman Hyuuga Inuzuka-san –goda Hinata- apakah kau tidak salah alamat?" katanya mengedip jahil

"Ck, tak perlu menggodaku Hinata, aku tau dia ada didalam, aku sudah kerumahnya dan mereka bilang … Tenten?!" tepat saat itu Tenten muncul dibelakang Hinata

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Ucap pemuda itu serius

"A-apa?" lalu Kiba melirik Hinata

"Oh, baiklah .. kalian masuklah aku akan membuatkan minuman" Hinata beranjak untuk meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu, awalnya ia memang berniat ke dapur namun seorang maid menghampirinya dan membawa 2 gelas jus jeruk, dan Hinata mengurungkan niatnya membuatkan minuman lalu melanjutkan niat awalnya untuk pergi ke taman Kota.

.

"_Cobalah untuk bersikap serius dengannya Naruto-kun, jangan selalu menggodanya seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini" jelas Sakura_

"_Bagaimana aku mau serius Sakura-chan, bahkan jika aku mulai bicara saja ia akan segera mengabaikanku" keluh Naruto mendengarnya Sasuke mendengus menyebalkan._

"_Untuk apa hal itu Teme?" Tanya Naruto emosi_

"_Hn"_

"_Arrrrgghhh ... dasar Teme sial, pantat ayam, kau menyebalkan" teriak Naruto geram, Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seringai kemenangan_

"_Jangan seperti itu Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura mencubit lengan pemuda itu, Saske meringis kesakitan_

"_Hahaha rasakan itu Teme"_

"_Hinata mengabaikanmu karna kau selama ini selalu menggodanya kan? Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya ia juga sering memikirkanmu Naruto"_

"_Eh dari mana kau tau?"_

"_Aku melihat bukti nyatanya"_

"…_."_

"_Seseorang setiap saat mengatakan aku cerewet, berisik, manja dan sebagainya tapi nyatanya ia berkata jika ia sangat merindukanku" seringai Sakura, menyerang Sasuke telak._

_Mengetahui bahwa objek sindiran Sakura dalah dirinya membuatnya melirik tajam pada gadis itu, yang hanya dibalas senyuman yang seolah mengatakan 'aku benar kan?'_

"_Haaa … tapi Hinata berbeda dari si Teme Sakura-chan"_

"_Tidak-tidak aku yakin, apalagi Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, ia pasti juga memikirkanmu Naruto-kun"_

"_Maksudmu aku tak baik Saki?"_

"_Eh …"_

"_Kau, kapan kau pernah baik Teme?" sindir Naruto, membuatnya mendapatkan lemparan serbet tepat di wajahnya._

Percakapan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran tunggal Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut, membiarkan dirinya menjadi tontonan semua orang yang melalui jalan ini, hati serta pikirannya terfokus pada satu nama Hyuuga Hinata, ia sangat mencintai gadis itu melibihi apapun. Tapi kenapa gadis itu seakan tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Sakit, teramat sakit namun perasaan itu tak dapat Naruto hentikan bukan ia yang berkeinginan untuk mencintai nona Hyuuga itu.

Langkah Hinata membawanya pada taman kota, sesaat ia berhenti menemukan pemandangan yang entah bagaimana menggambarkannya, disana, disalah satu bangku taman itu ia melihat sosok yang selalu mengisi pikirannya terduduk melamun. Entah apa yang difikirkannya kenapa wajahnya sangat … suram.

Terfokus pada objek di depannya ia tak sadar kakinya terus melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar, mungkin ia harusnya percaya pada Naruto, seharusnya ia membuka hatinya untuk pemuda itu. Hinata tidak buta ia dapat melihat dan mersakan sendiri bagaimana cinta yang selalu dikumandangkan pemuda tersebut, dan walalupun enggan mengakuinya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Merasakan cintanya mulai bersemi untuk sanga Namikaze tunggal.

Tapi rencana hanyalah tinggal rencana karna takdir jua yang menetukan mungkin ini yang disebut penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, mungkin ini yang dikatakan kesempatan hanya datang sekali. Saat ia akan melangkah tiba-tiba tubuhnya berbenturan dengan sesuatu dan terhempas cukup jauh membuat kesadarannya hilang selama sesaat.

.

"Hinaaattaaaaaa ….." Naruto berteriak saat melihat sebuah motor melaju kencang menuju gadis itu

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat, dan yang dirasakannya hanya rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya terutama kepalanya, sepertinya ia membentur sesuatu tapi setelah itu yang dirasakannya adalah dekapan yang gemetar.

.

Hinata berlari menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka 'Kami-sama bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?' batin gadis tersebut, lengannya mengangkat tubuh tersebut.

"Na-naruto .." ucapnya mulai berderai airmata perlahan Sapphire itu terbuka mulai menatap lavender-nya

"Hi .. engh Hinata .. kau baik-ba … baik saja?" Naruto memastikan

Gadis itu hanya bisa menganngguk, perlahan banyak orang yang berdatangan menghampiri mereka berdua lalu seseorang memanggil ambulance.

"Syu ,, syukurlah …" lalu perlahan irish Naruto terpejam

"Na-naruto-kun .. bangunlah" Hinata kembali menguncang tubuh itu, ia sudah tak perduli apapun, semua orang yang mencoba menenangkannya ataupun airmata yang membuat pandagannya mulai kabur, yang ia perdulikan hanya tubuh pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Hinata kembali

"Se … sekar .. ang kau per-percaya kan, jika a-a .. aku ber .. engh .. kata aku mencin .. taimu?"

"Baka! kau tidak perlu melakukan ini" ucap Hinata tambah terisak, namun sudah tak ada lagi tamgapan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu telah kehilangan kesadaraannya.

**-naurovhy-**

1 bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, kini Hinata adalah penggunjung tetap rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat ini. Hampir semua suster yang pernah merawat Naruto menggenal Hinata, mereka menganggap Hinata sangat manis karna setiap hari tak perduli cuaca apapun gadis itu akan selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk kekasihnya. Ya semua orang menganggap Naruto adalah kekasihnya, memangnya mereka bisa berspekulasi apa lagi?

"Naruto-kun" lirih Hinata, ia sangat menyesal pernah mengabaikan Naruto kini ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan.

"Lekaslah bangun, kau akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran" kembali airmata Hinata berderai. Dan begitulah kegiatan Hinata selama berada di kamar Naruto ia selalu berbicara sendiri tanpa terasa waktu terus berlalu.

Kini tepat 49 hari Naruto dirawat dirumah sakit ini, benturan yang terjadi pada kepalanya membuat ia mengalami koma hingga saat ini, semua cemas terlebih saat dokter mengatakan ada kemungkinan Naruto akan mengalami amnesia, walaupun kemungkinan itu kecil namun tetap saja bisa terjadi. Dan seperti biasa gadis manis itu terdudu di bangku samping ranjang Naruto dan akan memulai ritualnya

"Naruto-kun .. aku akan pergi besok, maaf tak bisa menjagamu lagi" Hinata menggenggam tangan pemuda itu

"Aku diminta Iruka-sensei untuk ikut perlombaan di Iwa, mulai besok" tetap tak ada tanggapan

"Aku harap kau cepat pulih Naruto-kun, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" akhir Hinata dan ia beranjak mengusap helaian pirang pemuda itu, lalu mengecup keningnya singkat kemudia ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat tersebut.

Andai saja, andai Hinata menoleh sekali lagi maka ia akan melihat pergerakan pada jari telunjuk Naruto, walaupun samar namun terlihat jelas jika sang pemuda sudah mulai bosan dengan tidurnya saat ini.

.

"Naruto-kun" seru Sakura riang saat melihat sahabatnya kembali membuka mata, Naruto tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme gadis Haruno itu. di belakangnya tampak Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Akhirnya kau bangun Dobe" walaupun ucapnya terkesan kasar tapi Sasuke sangat bersyukur Naruto sudah membuka matanya.

"Hahaha kau tetap menyebalkan Teme"

"Naruto-kun, syukurlah" Ino berseru menghapus airmata yang mulai mengalir Sapphire indahnya, membuat Shikamaru mengusap pundak Ino perlahan membatu menenangkan sang gadis.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Ino-chan" ucap Naruto tulus, dan dibalas anggukan dari Ino.

"Yo, akhirnya kau bangun Kitsune, kau sudah tidak punya alasan membolos sekarang" ucap Kiba riang

"Sial, aku bukan pemalas sepertimu Inu" balas Naruto.

Sementara itu diluar ruangan tampak seorang gadis merambut coklat tengah menelepon seseorang, mimik wajahnya tak kalah ceria dari para manusia didalam ruangan.

"….benarkah itu Tenten?"

"Ia, Hinata dia sudah sadar kau harus menemuinya"

"…..aku akan kembali besok, ini hari terkhirku disini"

"Ya, syukurlah Naruto sudah sadar"

"Ya, aku sangat bersyukur"

09.00 pagi keesokan harinya …

Hinata bergegas menuju rumahsakit tempat Naruto dirawat, ia sangat senang mendengar kabar baik yang disampaikan tenten kemarin, bahwa Naruto sudah sadar, ia akan engatakan jika ia juga mencintai pemuda itu, ia akan meminta maaf karna selama ini sudah mengabaikan pemuda itu, terlebih membuatnya sakit hati. Dan yang trepenting ia akan memohon pada Naruto untuk tidak meninggalkannya lagi, ia tidak mau, sangat tidak mau.

Perlahan dengan sangat hati-hati ia membuka pintu ruang rawat Naruto, dan mendapati pemuda itu masih tertidur di rajangnya. Hinata berjalan mendekat mendudukan dirinya pada kursi di samping ranjang itu, sejenak merasa kecewa karna orang yang ditemui pemuda itu pertama kali bukanlah dirinya, namun ia tetap merasa senang karna pemuda itu telah sadar.

"Naruto-kun" sapanya lembut mencoba mengusik tidur pemuda itu

"Aku sudah kembali" Hinata mulai tersenyum dengan kalimatnya.

Naruto menyadarinya tentu saja, seseorang tengah berada di sampingnya memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat lembut, suara yang sampai kapanpun akan ia rindukan.

"Naruto, bangunlah" pinta gadis itu kembali, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya menatap sekelilingnya dan sekelika menemukan lavender yang mulai berair.

Mendapati pemuda itu telah membuka matanya, Hinata mulai tersenyum namun perkataan Naruto selanjutnya menghapuskan senyuman serta segala kebahagiaan yang gadis itu rasakan ..

"Kau siapa?" itulah perkataan pertama Naruto pada Hinata

"Ka-kau tak mengingatku?" Hinata Nampak sangat terkejut

"Apakah kita saling mengenal?"

Tbc … mind to review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Frist Love

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

Serasa sebuah godam menghaNtam dadanya, Hinata merasakan sesak saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Naruto melupakannya, melupakannya !

"Jika tidak, sebaiknya kau keluar, aku perlu istirahat" ucap Naruto dingin

Hinata tak dapat bergerak, jangankan bergerak bersuara pun tidak mampu dilakukan Hinata, pernyataan ini sungguh sangat mengejutkan untuknya, bagaimana mungkin? bagaimana bisa Naruto melupakannya? melupakan Hinata begitu saja?

"Na-naruto-kun" panggil Hinata sekali lagi, namun bukannya menjawab pemuda itu justru berbalik membelakangi Hinata.

"….Hiks … hikss .." Hinata mulai terisak

Terus suara tangisan Hinata terus mengalun menemani diamnya Naruto, semula Naruto mendiamkannya namun lama-kelamaan ..

"Gaahhh" pemuda itu berbalik dan menekan sebuah tombol di atas tempat tidurnya

Tak lama berselang seorang suster datang ke ruangan itu "Anda memanggil saya Namikaze-san?" tanyanya ramah

"Iya, tolong suruh gadis ini keluar, ia mengganggu tidurku"

DEG !

'Apa katanya tadi? mengganggu?' airmata Hinata kembali berderai, tak berbeda jauh dari Hinata, suster tersebut terlihat sangat terkejut dengan penuturan pasiennya, pasalnya ini adalah Hinata, gadis yang selama hampIr 2bulan ini selalu menjaga Naruto.

"Namikaze-san, apakah anda tidak mengenal nona Hinata?" suster tersebut memastikan

"Tidak dan cepatlah suruh dia keluar, aku butuh istirahat" ucap Naruto bertambah ketus

"Aa, baiklah ... Hyuuga-san mari kita keluar dulu, mungkin saat ini Namikaze-san sedang butuh istirahat" ucap suster itu ramah, tak ingin menambah rasa sakit pada gadis manis itu.

**-naurovhy-**

Entah perasaan apa yang tergambar dari paras gadis manis tersebut, Naruto melupakannya, melupakannya semudah itu, rasanya Hinata ingin memutar waktu ingin membalikan keadaan, rasanya benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya bagaimana bisa pemuda itu melupankannya begitu saja? sedangkan jelas-jelas kemarin Tenten mengatakan bahwa Naruto masih bercanda dan saling melempar ejekan dengan para sahabatnya, lalu bagaimana ia bisa meupakan dirinya, baiklah diperjelas 'hanya dirinya' bukankah itu sangat aneh ?

Ia menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada sahabatnya, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya, kegalauannya, kebingungannya segala perasaan yang membuatnya tak pernah dapat tertidur nyenyak semenjak mendengar tunggal Namikaze itu menatakannya 'pengganggu' ..

"Hinata, jika memang ia melupakanmu, kau harus membuatnya kembali mengingatmu ku harus berusaha untuk itu. Walaupun aku berharap tidak, namun jika ini memang karma kau harus membuatnya kembali mencintaimu Hinata" ceramah Tenten

Hinata membulatkan lavendernya, Tenten benar, sangat benar mungkin saat ini Kami-sama sedang menghukumnya karna ia selalu membuat Naruto sakit hati dahulu. dan ia harus serta wajib membuat Naruto kembali mmengingatnya dan juga kembali mencintainya tentu saja.

"Hinata?" panggil Tenten karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya tersebut

"Ah, ya .. aku akan kesana besok saja, aku tak ada jadwal besok"

"Begitu, baiklah .. kau harus bersemangat Hinata-chan buat Naruto kembali mencintaimu"

.

Hari ini Hinata kembali menjenguk pemuda, membuka kamar rawatnya namun tak menemukan si penghuni. apakah ia sudah pulang? pikiran itu sempat melayang dalam pikirannya, hingga seoranng suster mengatakan padanya jika pemuda yang ia cari saat ini berada di taman.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan, membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya yang berbalut perban, namun pemuda itu tak menjawab hanya menatap Hinata aneh.

Lama – Naruto lama memandangi Hinata, membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar penuh harap "Kau –Naruto membuka suara- pengganggu yang kemarin kan?" dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hinata jatuh kedalam palung paling dalam

"Untuk apa menemuiku?" tanyanya kembali

"A-aku membawakan mu buah-buahan" Hinata menyodorkan parsel yang ia bawa

"Itu, sudah bnayak di tempat ini" jawab Naruto ketus

"Sou … nee Naruto-kun, apakah kau benar tak mengingatku?"

"Apakah harusnya aku mengingatmu?" Hinata diam entah harus menjawab apa

"Dokter bilang karna benturan itu kemungkinan besar aku kehilangan sebagian memory-ku –Hinata menatap Naruto dalam- dan jika aku tak mengingatmu, bukankah itu berarti kau bukanlah orang penting dalam hidupku?"

*DEG* Bagaikan terpental ke dimensi lain, Hinata merasakan paru-parunya berusaha keras mencari oksigen padahal ia sudah menghirup gas itu sebanyak yang ia bisa, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, bukan karna berdebar atau rasa senang melainkan perasaan sakit yang membuat organ itu bekerja ekstra untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ti-tidak penting ya?" lirihnya getir, tak dapat ia tahan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja

"…."

"…."

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"…."

"Jika tidak aku harap jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku, aku bosan melihat wajahmu itu"

Dan kalimat menyakitkan itu mneutup pertemuan mereka, bagaimana jika seperti ini? bagaimana ia bisa membuat Naruto kembali mencintainya jika pemuda itu bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya saja –enggan.

.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor bangunan ini, pesona yang secara alamiah selalu terpancar dari sosoknya terasa semakin menjadi menyebar kesegala arah, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, Namikaze Naruto telah kembali, liburan panjang yang dihabiskannya dirumah sakit membuatnya merasa tak berteman sedikitpun dengan kata 'bersenang-senang', sangat membosankan pikirnya.

Tapi kali ini pemuda itu tak berjalan sendirian, ia menggandeng sorang gadis yang, dari sudut manapun melihatnya semua orang akan berfikir jika ia sangat cantik, rambut merahnya tergerai dan terlihat sangat lembut, kaca mata yang sangat modis membingkai irish indahnya, kulitnya yang putih bersih, serta bentuk tubuh yang proposional membuat semua mata memandangannya kagum terlebih seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya. Membungkam setiap mulut yang hendak melontarkan rayuan gombal mereka pada gadis cantik tersebut.

Gadis itu membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto, dan pemuda itu tertawa lalu mengusap surai merah sang gadis mesra, membuat sepasang lavender yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka tersenyum pahit. Apakah Naruto-kun benar-benar telah melupakanku?

.

Kelas ini bagai neraka! begitulah nilai Hinata, kini ia sukses menjadi gadis pencemburu, hah cemburu bahkan Naruto bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, lalu mengapa ia harus cemburu? kembali pandanngannya terarah pada pasangan baru di kelas, manatap mereka penuh rasa iri. Seolah gadis itu –yang kini ia ketahui bernama Karin- telah merebut posisi yang seharusnya ditempatinya.

"Hinata-chan? kau kenal gadis itu?" Tanya tenten hati-hati

"Tidak" jawab Hinata

Kembali pandangan Hinata beralih pada pasangan tersebut, kini tangan sang pemuda tengah bertengger, membelai surai indah sang gadis yang tampak tidak mengubris aksi pemuda tersebut, perhatiannya terfokus pada penjelasan sensei di depan. Ya, harusnya Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama memperhatikan ke depan, namun seluruh perhatiannya tersedot pada pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Dan mellihat segala hal yang dilakukan pemuda itu membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menahan rasa sakit yang membludak dalam hatinya.

.

"Kau lagi" kata Naruto saat ia bertemu Hinata diparkiran kampusnya "Kau mengikutiku ya?" sindir Naruto tajam

"Ti-tidak"

"Mengaku saja, setiap tempat yang aku datangi kau pasti ada disana, kau pasti salah satu fans girl gila itu kan?"

"Aku tidak mengikuti anda Namikaze-san"

"Ha, itu lebih baik, jangan memanggil nama depanku lagi seolah-olah kita ini dekat, membuat telingaku sakit saja" Lalu ia beranjak pergi

Sakit andai saja pemuda itu tau seberapa menyakitkannya perkataan yang ia ucapkan, seberapa dalam setiap kata itu menorehan luka di hati Hinata yang semakin berdarah setiap saatnya, tapi Hinata yakin ini belum saatnya ia untuk menyerah, ia akan bertahan walaupun tak tau dapat melakukannya hingga berapa lama.

.

Pagi ini Hinata kembali merenung dalam kelasnya mengabaikan segala hal yang dikatakan sang guru demi bergelut dengan pikirannya yang penuh dengan nama Namikaze Naruto. pemuda itu tak pernah lagi menyapanya, tak pernah lagi menggodanya, tak pernah lagi menatapnya, tersenyum padanya dan melakukan segala hal aneh yang selalu membuat hari Hinata penuh warna. Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto .. nama itu selalu bersemayam dalam benaknya, bagaimana pun Hinata hendak mengenyahkan bayangan pemuda Namikaze tersebut, seakan eksistensinya telah bersatu dengan segala hal yang ada dalam diri gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Dan Hinata telah memutuskan hari ini adalah puncaknya …

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hyuuga?" Naruto kembali memulai pembicaraannya

"A-aku …"

"Hn?"

"A-a-aku … aku?"

"Kau kenapa? Diare?" Naruto mengankat seblah alisnya melihat segala kegugupan gadis itu.

"A-aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun" ucapnya pelan

'_Sudah, ia sudah mengatakannya, sekarang terserah bagaimana Naruto menanggapinya, apakah ia akan mengabaikannya, mengejeknya, atau apapun Hinata tak perduli, yang jelas ia telah mengatakan perasaannya, perasaannya yang terdalam yang tulus tercipta untuk pemuda itu'_

"Kau .. menyukaiku?" entah nada apa yang digunakan pemuda itu Hinata tak dapat menduganya.

"Um" Hinata mengangguk

"Ha … hahahahaha" Naruto tertawa

Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata merasakan hatinya tercabik karna ucapan pemuda itu, ia harus mencari kemana? harus kemana supaya bisa membawa kembali Naruto yang dulu? perlahan lavender itu memburam, menumpahkan berjuta Kristal meluapkan segala kesedihannya.

.

Naruto terkejut melihat airmata yang mengaliri lavender itu, irish bulan yang selalu memandangannya angkuh selama ini kini basah karnanya, demi Kami-sama ia sangat tak ingin membuat gadis itu menangis, namun dibalik semua itu rasa senang membuncah bersorak-sorai dalam dirinya, mengaliri setiap pembuluh darahnya, gadis itu mencintainya. Tidak lebih tepatnya gadis itu membalas cintanya, mengakui perasaannya.

.

"Sudah hentikanlah Dobe" seseorang bersuara dibelakang mereka, membuat Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dan Shikamaru berada disana.

"Ahahaha iya iya" lalu Naruto beranjak mengusap kepala Hinata "Maafkan aku ya Hinata-koi"

Hinata tak mampu mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap ketiga pemuda itu bergantian, hingga seorang gadis berambut merah muncul dan menjelaskan segalanya.

"Aku Uzumaki Karin, sepupu pria bodoh itu Hinata"

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh Karin, kau itu sama menyebalkannya dengan si Teme"

Karin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan mendekati Hinata, kemudian menceritakan segalanya …

.

.

_Naruto beringsut dari kasurnya … mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini_

"_Hinata tak datang menjengukku?" tanyanya lesu_

"_Dia sedang mengikuti perlombaan di Iwa" jelas Sasuke_

"_Souka" … 'itu artinya ia memang tidak pernah menjengukku kan?' mirisnya dalam hati_

"_Kau kecewa ia tak ada disini Naruto?" goda Kiba_

"…_."_

"_Sudah berhenti membohonginya –Naruto menatap Ino mencerna maksud dari perkataan gadis itu- Hinata selalu menjengukmu Naruto-kun, setiap hari" ucap Ino tersenyum_

"_Setiap hari?" ulang Naruto_

"_Setiap hari –tegas Sakura- tapi kemarin lusa ia mewakilkan sekolah kita untuk perlombaan di Iwa, maka dari itu ia tak ada disini"_

"_Benarkah?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tenten yang notabene sahabat gadis itu_

"_Ya" Tenten membenarkan_

_Lalu mereka mulai berbincang tentang berbagai hal, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tak terlalu focus dengan perbincangan itu karna segala pikiranya tertuju pada Hyuuga Hinata, menjelang pukul 5 sore satu persatu dari mereka berpamitan pulang dan dikarenakan Ino yang mendapatkan jadwal pemotretan makan tinggalah Shikamaru sendiri disini._

.

.

"Tu-tunggu .. maksud Karin-san Naruto-kun tidak hilang ingatan? tidak melupakanku?" sela Hinata

"Tentu saja tidak Hime, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu?" Ujar Naruto serius

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Shikamaru memberiku sebuah ide untuk membuktikan cintamu padaku Hime" ungkap Naruto bangga

_._

_._

"_Kenapa kau lesu begitu?"_

"_Aku …."_

"_Karna nona Hyuuga itu?-Naruto mengangguk- aku punya usul bagaimana caranya agar ia mengungkapkan cintanya padamu?"_

"_Ha ?! ba-bagaiamana?"_

"_Mudah saja, kau berpura-pura melupakannya"_

"_Maksudmu Shika?"_

"_Kau berpura-pura hilang ingatan dan melupakan gadis itu, aku yakin ia akan segera menyatakan perasaanya padamu"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja"_

"_Bagaimana jika tidak berhasil?"_

"_Aku yakinkan padamu" _

.

.

"Jadi semuanya hanya berpura-pura?" ucap Hinata masih tak percaya

"Ya, dan dia –Karin menunjuk Naruto- memintaku supa berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, kau ingat kejadian di kelas saat ia terus membelai rambutku?"

"Ya"

"Demi Kami-sama, rasanya aku ingin memotong tangannya"

_._

_._

"_Berhenti bermain dengan rambutku Pirang!" seru Karin pelan_

"_Sttt diamlah Karin, menulis saja yang benar"_

"_Sudah cukup membuatnya cemburu, kau bisa membuatnya menangis tau"_

"_Kau liat sedari tadi ia memperhatikan kita?" tak mengubris perkataan Karin, Naruto malai menyampaikan argumennya_

"_Sesukamu-lah, ingat aku hanya 2minggu disini" _

"_Aku ingat-aku ingat" ucap Naruto kembali bermain dengan surai lembut tersebut._

.

.

"Jadi begitulah Hime, aku senang kau akhirnya membalas semua perasaanku" Naruto beranjak mendudukan dirinya disamping gadis itu dan mencari-cari lavender indahnya

"Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku Naruto?" Demi apapun juga Naruto sangat tidak nyaman dengan Nada yang digunakan Hinata, ia seakan berhalusinasi seolah melihat bayangan Kaa-sannya sebelum wanita cantik itu meledakan amarahnya.

Menyadari situasi yang mengancam, tunggal Namikaze itu kembali bangkit dan mulai menjauh dari gadis kesayangannya "Mo-mou Hinata-chan .. a-aku bisa jelaskan" berjalan mundur dengan sekujur tubuh yang mulai bergetar, memandang sekeliling dan mendapatkan semua sekutunya telah berada dalam posisi aman, masih terus mundur hingga …

"Berhenti disitu" ucap Hinata tegas membuat segala tindak-tanduk pemuda itu berhenti seketika

"Ha'i" ucap Naruto patuh, melemparkan pandangan memohon pada para sahabatnya yang dibalas tatapan prihatin dari ketiganya.

.

"Semoga kau selamat Dobe" do'a Sasuke

"Aku tidak tau Hinata menyeramkan" komentar Shikamaru

"Ku-kushina obaa-chan" ucap Karin terbata

.

"Dasar pirang bodoh" ucap Hinata memukul kepala Naruto, kemudian ia menangis

"I-ittai" ringis Naruto "Eh, kenapa kau menangis Hinata?"

"Kau bodoh, a-aku .. aku sangat takut kau benar-benar melupakanku" isaknya terbata

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak mungkin melupakanmu"

"Hiks .. hiks .."

"Bahkan jika kita sudah berubah menjadi abu, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu Hyuuga Hinata" Ucap Naruto memeluk gadisnya, gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya, menjadi miliknya. Milik Namikaze Naruto.

**~FIN~**


End file.
